Secretos Inconfesables
by Skipper1
Summary: "Todo lo que se calló todos estos años lo hará alcanzar su máximo potencial como auténtico Saiya - Jin. Donde él se acobardó yo actuaré en su lugar para preservar el legado de nuestra raza, cueste lo que cueste. Es hora de agradecer a los demás todo lo que hicieron por ti, a tu manera".
1. Chapter 1

Saludos; estoy nuevamente aquí, feliz y agradecido de que se me haya dado una nueva oportunidad de participar en esta versión de 'Kyofu Fanfiction II' lanzado por las administradoras de la página 'Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball' a través de facebook. A continuación expongo el género, el título y los personajes asignados tanto por mí como por las organizadoras del concurso, así como la frase:

**Personajes: **Vegeta y Vegeta. (Sí, elegí a Vegeta y me ponen a Vegeta. o.O)

**Género:** Horror, Suspenso, Psicológico, Tragedia.

**Título: **Secretos Inconfesables.

**Frase: **Sólo somos tú y yo, y la eterna soledad que nos rodea.

Que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sólo somos tú y yo, y la eterna soledad que nos rodea".<strong>

Un lugar cualquiera, con las sombras rebosantes de oscuridad, de profundo abismo en todo dominio suyo, podían verse naciendo o desapareciendo según la posición de las luces. El viento apenas era protagonista de ese lugar sumergido en tonos rojizos a pesar de lo blanco de las estrellas. El cielo se sentía tan oscuro que con tan sólo verlo de lleno parecía que los ojos se habían cerrado por completo.

Papeles de periódicos, envolturas de chucherías y alguno que otro plástico revoloteaban desproporcionadamente sobre los suelos, llegando a recorrer distancias que los ocultaban nuevamente al meterse por callejones. El sonido punzante del viento tratando de entrar por los oídos se convierte en el claro indicador de un lugar hostil que no le da la bienvenida a nadie. La temperatura, aunque estable, parecía más ardiente por los tonos rojizos en los alrededores que se notaban añejos por su fuerte presencia.

Autos aparcados en posiciones desordenadas y alguno que otro volteado de lado o boca arriba por alguna fuerza opresora. Algunos vidrios rotos tanto en puertas de coches como en casas y edificios, como si la naturaleza hubiera increpado su férrea voluntad sobre ellos. Carreteras en mal estado con grietas en muchas partes de sus estructuras, pareciendo que algo gigante pasó por ahí para abrirse camino de ese modo.

Una ciudad con rascacielos, puentes especializados de transportes de alta velocidad, lobbys lujosos en contables partes y vehículos aéreos incrustados o embestidos en algunas partes de la ciudad por la acción indiscriminada del viento.

Los pasos que parecen provenir a través de un calzado duro sobre el suelo se comienzan a manifestar en algún punto lejano de un largo camino. Pasos marcados con un compás perfecto como si de un soldado se tratara. Por su sombra, marcada en penumbra en la mayor parte de su anatomía por la contraluz de los alrededores ejercidos sobre él, apenas se lograban ver detalles sobre sus dimensiones y complexión, las suficientes para revelar a un hombre que en su sombra destacaba por el largo tamaño de su cabello terminado en punta.

Vistiendo chaqueta y ropas de cuero oscuras, el hombre de complexión atlética avanzaba un tanto agazapado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos sin querer prestar demasiado detalle a su alrededor teniendo más bien su mirada fija hacia el frente.

El viento parecía portarse menos agresivo cuando cubría y rodeaba el cuerpo de este hombre por el frente, y una vez pasado de largo el aire sigue su camino impetuoso una vez esparcido nuevamente hacia delante. La luz daba a su forma completa un aspecto majestuoso en sus partes más robustas, en especial donde la musculatura se notaba más pronunciada.

El juego de sombras y luces rojizas le confieren a su aspecto un matiz metálico, remarcado y delineado hasta el más mínimo detalle, permitiendo el alto contraste de sus blancos ojos con rasgos felinos en comparación con las partes oscuras de su cara.

El movimiento de su melena respondía a los pasos dados y al comportamiento del viento mismo, siempre con su aspecto puntiagudo como estando a punto de desfragmentarse y arrojarse como pequeñas y filosas estacas sobre cualquiera.

Su ropa, ajustada en sus mallas en pantalón y en playera, con su chaqueta holgada también puesta, se complementaba en sus colores con el entorno de luces y sombras puestas sobre ellos. Su mirada, clavada al frente con una precisión láser que podría partir en dos cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino, daba cuenta de su determinación a seguir avanzando a pesar de todo.

Y su pensamiento... Sumergido en una dualidad con la otra mitad hablándole desde debajo del agua con su energía y su forma gigantesca apenas visible, se agita en su superficie cada vez que intenta reclamar más terreno, usando un ímpetu capaz de alcanzar grandes alturas hacia el cielo si la ley de la gravedad no se aplicara con vehemente determinación.

- "No me vengas con que algo así no lo esperabas, sabías lo que podía pasar si te dejabas llevar". -Habló esa voz oculta como un eco resonando en mil paredes.

- "Has exagerado, no quería que llegara a mayores. Dijiste que sólo te expresarías en silencio; pero veo que me engañaste. Fuiste más allá de lo que yo hubiera permitido". -Respondió la otra voz dentro del hombre en forma de pensamiento.

Una risa sardónica se filtró dentro de la cordura fingida por ese ser que hablaba desde lo bajo de las aguas, haciendo que éstas se agiten cada vez que perturba el ánimo del otro con sus intervenciones.

- "Esta naturaleza es tu naturaleza, disfrutabas hacer estas cosas cuando hacías sufrir a los demás. No me hables de sentidos morales si tú en repetidas ocasiones asesinaste a gente inocente estando plenamente consciente, si se supone que habías elegido el camino de la beatitud". -Habló autoritariamente con la ansiedad jubilosa en su tono.

- "Fue un error dejarte salir en aquel entonces, fue un error permitir algo así". -Se arrepintió la otra voz hablando desde la aparente libertad.

- "No fue un error. Fue necesario, tenía que ser así. Sigues siendo sanguinario, tu naturaleza exige carne viva para devorarla a tu antojo, tu vida requiere de peligros y que lo arriesgues todo. Necesitas esto, necesitas todo esto para sentirte vivo".

Al término de esas palabras, el hombre se ve tentado a dar un pequeño vistazo prestando más atención al desafortunado escenario al frente suyo. Abolladuras en superficies metálicas, pedazos de fragmentos de edificios esparcidos en las calles, mantas de cortinas desgarradas por el humor ácido del infortunio y uno que otro cuerpo inerte apenas visible por los dominios de la oscuridad sobre sus anatomías.

- "¿Ves? Una obra de arte de destrucción, las expresiones vivas de humanos agonizantes a los que les pasa su vida entera cuando prestas atención a sus miradas llenas de terror. Y al final, antes de morir, puedes ver de qué se arrepintieron. Recuperan la inocencia y la conciencia en un instante..." -Hace una pausa y continúa en tono ansioso lleno de júbilo- "Es simplemente hermoso".

* * *

><p>En la mañana del siguiente día, las noticias de los medios de comunicación comienzan su emisión en todos los hogares de la bulliciosa ciudad.<p>

En los interiores de Capsule Corp. una mujer se levanta temprano para cubrirse de su pijama y salir directa a la cocina e iniciar la preparación de los alimentos del día.

Las plantas alrededor de los jardines se mueven con gracia y los pájaros anuncian con su canto el nuevo día. Las actividades dentro de la familia Brief comienzan su ciclo nuevamente. Los ruidos se presentan por parte de Trunks y Goten que comienzan a corretear por los pasillos con la expresión propia de su juventud. Vestidos con las ropas propias de sus oficios para partir a sus labores diarias, se apresuran hasta llegar al umbral de la cocina mientras Bulma sirve los cafés de sabor gourmet junto con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Goten, quien había venido de visita desde el día anterior para quedarse dentro de la gran corporación con su amigo, engulle rápidamente todo lo que puede con el café en la otra mano dando sorbos repentinos para pasarse la comida. Trunks, joven impetuoso con espíritu competitivo, hace lo mismo que su amigo a un ritmo suficiente para hacerle competencia.

- Tengan cuidado con la comida, por muy fuertes que sean si algo se les atora la pueden pasar muy mal. -Dijo Bulma con toque maternal y protector, un tanto empalagoso, hacia sus dos repentinos visitantes mientras lavaba de espaldas los trastes. Trunks habló entre comidas sonando su voz un tanto torpe llegando lo más cercano al balbuceo.

- No te preocupes mamá, el único que se ahogará aquí será Goten.

- Aunque me ahogue seguro que te gano. -Soltó Goten después de dar otro sorbo a su café.

Ambos tenían que apresurarse para poder irse lo antes posible rumbo a sus trabajos. A pesar de haber pasado la edad de los 20 y estar próximos a los 30, ambos aun mantenían ese espíritu adolescente que los hacía cometer locuras y disparates en sus tiempos libres, igualmente cuando se trataba de hacer competencias sobre cualquier cosa. En especial, sobre todo, después de verse en la necesidad de competir por la misma chica cuando los gustos de ambos chocaban con sus intereses.

Siguieron comiendo presurosamente hasta que por fin terminan el último bocado de pan que había sobre uno de los platos, no sin antes haberse peleado pedazo a pedazo hasta separarlo en dos cuando ambos coincidieron en tomar esa misma pieza que faltaba.

Justo después de terminar, ambos salen corriendo con portafolios en mano no sin antes despedirse correctamente de la hacedora de estos alimentos. A paso presuroso siguen su andar por el largo y ovalado pasillo hasta que por fin salen de la casa haciendo vuelo perdiéndose rápidamente entre las nubes y el tráfico aéreo de carros flotantes. Ya el bullicio a esa hora en la ciudad ya se había hecho presente con sus transportes merodeando por sus carriles respectivos para dirigirse a sus destinos.

Bulma sonrió al ver que ambos chicos no cambiaban en absoluto y que seguían haciendo de sus mañanas y despertares algo más de lo ordinario. De pronto toma el control remoto girándose un poco hacia un costado para extender su mano y apretar el botón de encendido justo a la dirección donde se encuentra el televisor. Vuelve a dejar el control al lado suyo reanudando sus actividades de aseo sobre el fregadero.

Unos pasos firmes y uniformes se aproximan oyéndose cada vez más cercanos hasta dejar al descubierto la figura masculina que se ha dejado asomar desde la puerta abierta de la cocina. Vegeta se quedó quieto ahí sin haber entrado aun, pues el ruido del televisor llamó su atención lo suficiente para quedarse en su sitio escuchando el contenido.

El otrora Príncipe de los Saiya – Jin se secaba la parte baja del cabello con una toalla pequeña palmeándose a la altura de su nuca. Había tomado un baño y se encontraba desnudo de cintura para arriba con sólo un pantalón puesto como comodidad. Su esposa se dio cuenta de su presencia y voltea a verlo de reojo mientras se seca las manos con una franela.

- ¡Hola Cariño! – Saludó cariñosa, reanudando inmediatamente después sus actividades de lavado sobre la cocina volviendo la vista hacia los platos sucios. – Trunks y Goten se acaban de ir, de veras que cómo son esos muchachos de impetuosos, todavía tienen esas peleas tontas cuando eran más pequeños. Ya fueron rumbo al trabajo así que no te preocupes…

Pero el Príncipe pareció no escuchar lo que decía su esposa; su atención continuaba centrada en el televisor donde ya empezaban a transmitirse las noticias de última hora. El logo de la compañía informativa se aparece en una animación computarizada al centro de la pantalla dando unas vueltas sobre su eje hasta quedar estático, para después regresar con volteretas y transformarse en un pequeño elemento ubicado en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla. Eso acompañado del sonido propio de la compañía, era aviso suficiente que sirvió de apertura para que las personas sentadas frente al escritorio iniciaran con las noticias.

Comenzaron narrando los hechos ocurridos la madrugada de hoy en una ciudad lejana a la Capital del Oeste. Una destrucción misteriosa y la desaparición de miles de civiles desataron una alarma que sonó fuerte en todo el departamento de justicia que está investigando ya los hechos.

Los locutores de noticias mencionan la tragedia vivida en esa ciudad donde una fuerza misteriosa de tamaño colosal fue capaz de aniquilar a toda persona viva dentro de ese lugar. Ningún ser humano, ni siquiera un solo animal había escapado al infortunio. Testigos que viven en suburbios cercanos a esa ciudad narran su versión de los hechos empezando por aquello visto a lo lejos que se presentó sin aviso en su metrópoli vecina: una ola de destrucción invisible fue la responsable de la destrucción de todos los alrededores como si de una implosión colectiva se tratara, cuando una onda transparente se logró expandir en el espacio realizando contracciones y expansiones, terminando en una extensión más intensa hasta desaparecer por completo esparciéndose por todos lados.

Fábricas que proveían energía y fabricaban combustible fueron inmediatamente afectadas, contribuyendo notablemente en explosiones paulatinas afectando de sobremanera a todas las construcciones y las estructuras que estuvieran a su alcance. Las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar en pantalla completa y en primera perspectiva, las grabaciones de reporteros que se acercaron para ver cómo los bomberos y otros departamentos trabajaban en apagar las llamas y retirar los escombros.

La grabación frenética del camarógrafo se hizo notar por el constante ajetreo de los alrededores con gente haciendo sus respectivos trabajos. Ya se podían ver camillas siendo transportadas por androides que las sujetaban de ambos extremos transportando cuerpos totalmente quemados e inertes dentro de bolsas negras llevándolos dentro de los vehículos flotantes. La reportera que narraba la escena con micrófono en mano, presurosa y algo entorpecida en su andar por tener que abrirse paso entre los escombros, mencionó que tanto mujeres como niños resultaron faltos de vida.

Todos coinciden en que no se puede explicar semejante suceso en entera satisfacción, aunque las teorías de la mayoría de los expertos aseguran que esto pudo ser ocasionado por alguna falla operacional de una de las reservas energéticas de la ciudad, provocando con ello un colapso en cadena que culminó en semejante destrucción.

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil escuchando todo aquello con la mirada fija en el televisor sin expresión alguna de emoción en su rostro. De pronto... Observa a su esposa que sigue ocupada lavando los trastos sucios que sus dos recientes invitados habían dejado sobre la mesa al haberlos recogido mientras escuchaba las noticias.

- Qué feo... Que una fábrica energética haya provocado eso se me hace raro, tenemos plantas muy estables y no creo que haya sido ese el problema. Más bien el detonante fue una fuerza más que provocó todas esas explosiones y las fábricas cercanas reaccionaron a eso. Imagino que seguirán investigando y pronto saldrá el culpable... -

Fue lo que dijo Bulma mientras seguía en sus actividades. Poco después, invita nuevamente a su esposo a que se siente en la mesa para que ella comience a servirle el desayuno del nuevo día. Aun así, Vegeta permaneció ahí observándola con ella dándole la espalda sumergida en sus actividades.

* * *

><p>Vio a esa mujer ahí a su lado con la misma rutina de siempre. Muchas veces, incluso, diciendo las mismas palabras en los despertares de cada día cada vez que se levantaba a preparar el desayuno. Lo mismo se volvía a repetir con su partida rumbo a su laboratorio una vez cambiada con la ropa apropiada para comenzar sus labores de siempre. Y él desayunando variedades de comida y platos llenos para su gusto, que aunque casi siempre comía algo diferente a modo de banquete, se trataba de la misma sensación dulce y a veces agria en el paladar a lo cual ya se había acostumbrado.<p>

Tiempo después, como lo esperaba, escuchó al androide flotante con forma de platillo y brazos metálicos sosteniendo una manguera con la cual comienza a regar las plantas acomodadas en línea puestas en fila en las afueras de la redonda casa. El sonido sincronizado y a veces chirriante del agua saliendo como chorro cayendo sobre las hojas y la tierra se volvió a manifestar allá afuera. Algunos animales exóticos así como mascotas propiedad de la familia salían a los campos de los alrededores para hacer sus juegos y sus actividades acostumbradas.

Incluso, el sonido de los trastes siendo lavados por su esposa y el agua cayendo sobre ellos ya lo conocía. Eso y el hecho de que siempre prendía el televisor para escuchar las noticias de todos los días que no trataban más que el morbo y la información traída de último momento, no siempre de contenido positivo. Vio también que toda la cocina, la mesa con sus sillas y todos sus accesorios, aunque lujosos dentro de un lugar espacioso, formaban parte de esa misma rutina, de ese mismo complot, de esa misma energía de todos los días que lo hacían sentirse asfixiado y empalagado ante el olor de lo conocido.

Luego después, la imagen de su esposa se convierte en su principal foco de atención. La forma de su peinado ondulado terminado en un corte uniforme sin llegar a lo largo, su cuerpo de mujer todavía conservado en buena forma gracias a sus ejercicios y a su alimentación, esa ropa que siempre acostumbraba tener puesta para encargarse de las tareas hogareñas antes de encerrarse en su laboratorio... Todo era tan perfecto, tan tranquilo, tan estúpidamente pacífico para él.

Recordó cuando la conoció de joven en el planeta Namekusei. Fue la única que le produjo una sensación inexplicable de paz y tranquilidad, como si en ella pudiera refugiarse cada vez que se sintiera solo. Aunque no lo admitía, en aquel entonces le gustaba estar cerca de esa energía juvenil que por momentos parecía quitarle todo instinto de batalla interna. De algún modo la quiso proteger de Freezer, llegando a molestarse con ella por estar en un lugar peligroso como ese viviendo una aparente aventura cuando realmente estaba arriesgando su vida.

Y justo después que todos fueron trasladados al planeta tierra, ella comenzó sus acercamientos repentinos hacia él con esa misma dosis de orgullo que él aplicaba con sus semejantes. Fue seducido y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, todo se dio de acuerdo a su paso y a su ritmo con ella ofreciéndole un amor y una sincera amistad detrás de toda esa bambalina de genio difícil de tratar y temperamento de mecha corta. Y él lo permitió; se acercó más de lo que él mismo hubiera querido, encontrando una paz que sólo una mujer como ella era capaz de brindar.

Esa mujer que tanto tiempo tardó en conquistar, por ese comportamiento y esas lejanías que de pronto ella le presentaba como muro. Todas las veces que tuvo que ir a buscarla para saber los sentimientos de su ahora esposa, que ninguno de los dos muchas veces no se atreviera a dar el primer paso cuando de algo importante se trataba, las veces que él se atoraba en el teléfono con ella al otro lado de la línea escuchando lo que le fuera a decir, con ese corazón de mujer listo y preparado para que este hombre por fin se atreviera a confesar todos sus sentimientos y decirle que siente algo por ella.

Las veces que ella se hizo la tonta y la ingenua disimulando que no sabía nada quedando ella como la orgullosa, la incumplida en cosas triviales en las que supuestamente habían quedado ambos en acuerdo para realizar determinada tarea o simplemente para hacerse una simple llamada. Algo tan simple como mandarse un mensaje de texto, y algo tan sencillo para él como ir a la casa de ella donde siempre era bienvenido pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo por considerarlo una grosería al no ser invitado. Todo ese choque de orgullos que terminó en una explosión de rabietas y confesiones una vez reunidos en un determinado lugar en el que no habían planeado verse, sino más bien por obra del destino.

Recordó todo eso y mucho más, y las veces que la odió por las cosas que llegaba a descubrir de ella en forma de grandes secretos personales. Las veces que él indagó en su vida privada con el claro interés de saber algo más de ella y encontrarse sorpresas tanto agradables... Como desagradables.

Cuando de pronto ella dejó su programa de chat abierto en su teléfono y él sin querer especuló ahí tratando de cerrar esa cuenta para iniciar sesión en la suya. El nombre de esa persona que le llamó la atención que estuviera anotada en su lista de contactos fue lo que le hizo cometer el pecado de pulsar con su dedo pulgar para que ese mensaje privado se abriera.

La caja de pandora le dio acceso recibiéndolo con suma facilidad como si hubiera recibido la invitación tiempo atrás. Y él, ingenuo de que esa mujer hubiera sido capaz de cometer tal acto con esa otra persona, siguió leyendo y leyendo hasta no poder creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Algo como un crimen inconfesable, un secreto de dos en el cual él ni siquiera podría intervenir, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder desde adentro y temblar desde sus huesos hasta los cabellos de su piel.

Esa sensación de despabilamiento, de dolor en su cabeza mientras se pasaba las manos una y otra vez queriéndose arrancar el pelo. Las veces que dejó, nervioso, el teléfono de ella sobre la cama para darse un tiempo tratando de asimilar las cosas, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, y que si esto había sido producto de su culpa o de su descuido. Caminando una y otra vez encerrado en ese cuarto con ese ardor a flor de piel por una verdad descubierta por azares del destino... Volviendo a tomar otra vez ese teléfono con la conversación completa, deslizando otra vez su pulgar hacia abajo sobre la pantalla para volver a releer el principio de los mensajes que ambos se habían enviado.

Las ganas que tuvo, esas ganas de ir a gritárselo en la cara. Las veces que juró vengarse de la situación siendo de armas tomar, con esa sensación mezclada con la impotencia de que eso podría involucrar a terceros. Lo terriblemente bella e irresistible que ella se convirtió para su percepción, con ese tumulto de múltiples emociones mezcladas por los movimientos ondulatorios de su desesperación por tratar de comprender lo que había pasado. Un arma de doble filo, una amante con un gran secreto dentro, una dualidad que lo llamaba para reclamar su atención aun cuando él se resistía a ello.

Esa sensación extraña de que algo tan terrible también le parecía bello, ese sentir inexplicable de disfrutar de algún modo haberse enterado de esa situación, las muchas veces que se imaginó en su juego creativo hacer algo para tratar de remediar algo como esto ya sea poniendo al mundo en contra de ella para que se sintiera la peor escoria, para que aquellos en los que ella una vez confió le dieran la espalda por completo juzgándola, que la otra persona pagara lo que había hecho firmando su papel de arrepentimiento con tinta de su misma sangre... Querer que las personas más allegadas a ella se enteraran de sus fechorías y la señalaran con el dedo... Querer ser él mismo compensado por ser el engañado queriendo que ellos sufran lo que a él le tocó pasar, que aunque no se acercara nunca a lo que todo esto le provocó, no iba a descansar hasta que ambos pagaran cada gota derramada.

Las veces que tuvo ganas de ir a matar al otro, de quererlo golpear hasta cansarse y sentir los fragmentos rotos de su cráneo amoldarse a la forma de su puño. Las muchas veces que estuvo a punto de hacerlo y mejor se tragó la rabia sabiéndole a ácido. Las ocasiones que necesitó liberarse queriendo ir a destruir algún planeta, o arrancar alguna vida... Golpeándose una y otra vez la cabeza con la palma abierta por haber sido un tonto, un ingenuo creyendo que todo con ella iba a ser perfecto, que no iba a tener nunca una marca en ella que le recordara cada vez aquel crimen inconfesable.

- "¡Sí, eso es! Recuerda cómo te sentiste, cómo fue aquella sensación de querer arrancarte la piel por el dolor y que la carne viva quedara expuesta para ver si así sanaban más rápido las heridas internas. Ese instinto tuyo de matar y de vengarte que es muy propio de ti, pero que te reprimiste muchas veces golpeando tu propio pecho con tu puño una y otra vez para calmar a la bestia enjaulada dentro de ti reclamando territorio e independencia".

- "Te hiciste mucho daño al guardarte eso, a querer tragarlo cuando ya tenía espinas que desgarraban la carne por dentro. Y ahora... ¡Ahora la tienes frente a ti, puedes vengarte! ¡Puedes soltar todo lo que sentiste con tan sólo una mordida en el cuello y arrancarle toda la piel junto con su carne de un mordisco! ¡Golpéala hasta que sus propios huesos no sean capaces de sostener todos sus órganos internos! ¡Bebe su sangre hasta que la rabia dentro de ti se haya calmado! Y después... ¡Levanta su cabeza cortada al cielo y muéstrala a todos los demás para que no vuelvan a atreverse a hacerte daño!"

La imagen de Vegeta, oscura como la sombra, avanza sigilosamente hacia Bulma como si fuese un elemento más del aire sin levantar sospecha. Sólo se veía su melena moviéndose ansiosamente pareciendo un león hambriento a punto de dejarse ir sobre su presa. La mujer, su mujer, seguía tarareando esa molesta canción de cuna que una que otra vez se la cantó a él cuando se recuperaba de las batallas sangrientas por las que pasó al enfrentar a enemigos poderosos.

Tan frágil, tan delicada como una flor en medio de la nada, que con el viento bastante fuerte se podría apartar de ella cualquier indicio de logro por muy bueno y complejo que fuese. Con Vegeta justo detrás abriendo su mandíbula como si tuviera la capacidad de devorarse un rinoceronte entero, elevando a la vez ambos brazos en posición tétrica total hacia los hombros de ella.

Como una estación de invierno que inevitablemente desplaza lo verde de la vegetación, se deja ir con una mano sosteniendo su cuello hasta escuchar ese gemido de ahogo de su víctima, con ella dejando caer los platos que estaba lavando al suelo al sentir que la fuerza se le escapa de las manos. Utensilios que se rompieron separándose en varias partes así como su cuello, el cual por dentro ya hacía ruido de irse rompiendo poco a poco.

Con la otra mano perforando su espalda baja con el puño cerrado después de agarrar vuelo para que el impacto fuera perfecto, logrando que un solo movimiento pudiera traspasarla por completo hasta el otro extremo. Ese exquisito brote de sangre saliendo a chorros debido a la gran presión interna, con su mano bañada con el líquido rojo de la vida pura y maternal, moviendo sus dedos ansiosamente sintiendo alcanzar la gloria.

Y ella, pegando gritos ahogados por la falta de sus energías, sus ojos cada vez más carentes de vida mientras su amante sigue estrujando su cuello mientras ella comienza a ahogarse con su propia sangre tratando de que ésta se vaya para poder respirar... Y él, con el romanticismo de esa pasión sintiendo su cuerpo pegado a ella, habiendo llegando tan profundo dentro de su amante como nunca antes lo había hecho... Había saciado, por fin, su interminable curiosidad al preguntarse siempre qué había más allá de los sentimientos y el amor.

Todos esos pensamientos de los crueles actos que ella cometió se resbalaban en gotas de sangre desde su boca, hasta comenzar a bañarse por el río desbordado de locura por esta expresión de amor que elevaba hasta las alturas. Matándola, liberándola de este cuerpo mortal para que su alma pudiera tener alas y volar a donde ella quisiera... Que de una vez, a través de esa sangre, ella desahogara toda su niñez, toda su juventud y su adultez para que por fin pueda entender lo que él trató de decirle todo este tiempo o que esperaba que ella por fin entendiera a través del tiempo.

Espasmos musculares, las agitaciones en su pecho por los pulmones que intentan recobrar aunque sea algo de vida, esos movimientos involuntarios de todas sus extremidades como experimentando una fuerte descarga eléctrica... Todo junto hacían una armonía perfecta donde él podía bailar, regocijarse, dar muchas vueltas sin marearse... ¡Saciarse! ¡Por fin vengarse! ¡Por fin descansar de tanto sufrimiento y alcanzar toda esa sabiduría de un solo golpe sin tener que pasar proceso alguno! ¡Sin tener que esperar a obtener lo que quiere! ¡Con sus dientes desmembrando cada pedazo de piel y de carne como un amante desbordado a punto de quedar en la total locura...!

* * *

><p>La imagen se desintegra por completo por un blanco repentino que se adueñó del fondo hasta que toda la vista se vuelve a aclarar con su mujer intacta lavando los trastes sucios y con el televisor impartiendo las noticias.<p>

La escena, tal como la vio hace un momento desde que llegó, se quedó tal como había estado antes de sumergirse en esa realidad alterna. Vegeta se apoya en una de las esquinas de la puerta para que su cuerpo no colapsara ante la conmoción. Con su otra mano deja caer la toalla para sostener un costado de su frente y taparse uno de sus ojos con su palma mientras sudaba frío con una respiración agitada, ocasionando que su pecho se viese alterado por el ritmo frenético marcado por el aire entrando y saliendo con rapidez.

Sus ojos abiertos con una expresión de terror por lo que había acabado de presenciar, o tal vez... de experimentar. Había dejado de mirar a Bulma hace tiempo, pues aunque sus ojos estaban direccionados hacia la cocina, éstos ya habían perdido su punto en el espacio. Sostenía su cabeza con su mano como si ésta estuviera a punto de estallar. No sabía si lo que había experimentado recientemente era sólo una ilusión, o si realmente había ocurrido.

- ¿Vegeta? -Volvió a llamarle su mujer quitándolo un poco de su trance, echando otro vistazo de reojo- Ven y siéntate ahora para servirte, dentro de poco termino de lavar aquí y ya te doy lo que siempre te gusta. -Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia sus actividades- Rápido porque tengo que irme al laboratorio para terminar un experimento que estoy haciendo.

Esa intervención le dio cuenta que había experimentado una terrible pesadilla soñando despierto. O tal vez, se trataba de una premonición. Sea como fuere no podía permitirse verse en ese lugar y sobre todo ver a su esposa de esa manera.

- Tengo... Tengo que salir un momento. Después regreso.

Vegeta se alejó presurosamente de ahí a paso agigantado. Bulma sólo se giró por completo mientras comenzaba a reclamarle por su decisión; pero apenas se dio la vuelta y su pareja ya no estaba.

El Saiya - Jin, perturbado, sale de la casa emprendiendo inmediato vuelo lejano. Llega un momento que por la altura y por las nubes se pierde casi por completo dejando una estela de nubes cortadas en el cielo, parecido a lo provocado por un avión. Busca perderse y sumergirse nuevamente en la soledad, llevando consigo sólo una camisa negra como atuendo adicional improvisado para su salida. Krillin y el maestro Roshi apenas estaban llegando a la casa cuando logran reconocer la identidad de esa persona la cual emprendió inmediato vuelo para perderse en las alturas. Tal hecho les llamó la atención preguntándose la razón de esa salida tan repentina.

Vio a lo lejos una montaña con su respectiva vegetación que lucía apta para poder ocultarse. Desciende presuroso tardándose sólo segundos a una velocidad como si se hubiera dejado caer en picada. Con la vegetación rebasando ya su altura después de tocar suelo, y ofreciendo la suficiente sombra, el Príncipe camina sin rumbo fijo esperando quitarse esta sensación que le oprimía en el pecho y el malestar en su estómago en aras de hacer un vómito involuntario en cualquier momento.

A pesar de su tambaleo en su caminar logró sentarse en una prominente roca que por su aspecto permitía apoyar el cuerpo correctamente. Justo debajo de un árbol que está detrás de esa roca, Vegeta se sujeta las sienes con fuerza clavando sus dedos sobre el área de su cráneo, esperando dar alcance a esos pensamientos suicidas que lo atormentan para sostenerlos y hacerlos pedazos.

Los ojos los mantenía cerrados por instinto como una manera de protección a esa sensación de complot por parte del entorno.

- "¿¡Cómo te atreves…!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a mostrarme eso con mi esposa!?" –Se preguntó a sí mismo a través del pensamiento.

- "¿Qué? ¿No era lo que habías querido hacer desde esos sucesos? Ambos sabemos por qué no te hiciste de armas tomar. Te detuviste siempre por él; te detuviste por Kakarotto".

Vegeta seguía sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza con ese tormento presente pasándose en círculo una y otra vez como una película averiada destinada a repetirse en automático por tiempo indefinido.

- "¿¡Qué es lo que pasa contigo!? ¡Deja de meterte mi vida!" –Instó Vegeta con dejo de súplica.

- "Es lo que hubieras hecho y tuviste ganas de hacer después de aquello. Kakarotto la hubiera protegido a ella, y tu suerte hubiera sido peor que caer al infierno. Habría sido justo que la hubieras terminado de esa manera, se lo merecía después de lo que hizo; pero no tuviste remedio más que doblegarte y entregarte a ese sentimiento que sabes que siempre fue ajeno a ti".

- "Elegiste un camino en el que esperaste siempre encontrar respuesta. Y a cambio, sólo recibiste más y más dudas adquiriendo un sentimiento terrícola totalmente ajeno a tu raza. Más de una vez quisiste matarlos a todos, pero no te atreviste a hacerlo por los sentimientos que empezó a despertar en ti esa mujer. Te quedaste ahí viendo, siendo testigo sobre estos terrícolas y sus costumbres. ¿Crees que esa bondad y esa hospitalidad por ellos se ha dado por sí sola? Solamente la has aprendido y crees que es tuya".

- "Tú eres un asesino, tú gustas de matar e incluso de que te maten. Eres un guerrero que está dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo en honor a nuestra familia guerrera. Sólo recuerda las veces que mataste en honor a todos los Saiya – Jin, las veces que maldijiste a Freezer y juraste con tu propia sangre que él pagaría tarde que temprano por sus fechorías. Recuerda lo impotente que te sentiste porque no lograbas transformarte en Súper Saiya – Jin, algo que finalmente lograste debido a tu gran orgullo".

- "Es hora de recuperar eso… ¡Es hora de convertirnos en el Vegeta que debemos ser! Si no lo hacemos, o si no lo haces, seguirás viviendo una mentira que lo único que hará será enjaular todos esos instintos que son tu propia naturaleza. Esta vida es demasiado estable para ti, es mejor que te vayas a un lugar lejos y te permitas ser tú mismo de nuevo. Tal vez este no sea el planeta adecuado para que recuperes tu identidad, necesitas estar con los tuyos, rodeado de los tuyos… ¿O acaso quieres que se vuelva a repetir lo de hace poco?"

Esa voz seguía retumbando en todo el ser de Vegeta. Aunque él no quisiera escuchar, iba a percibir esa voz sin importar si se tapaba los oídos o si agarraba otra distracción para intentar acallarlo.

Esta presencia era demasiado fuerte y no podía apagarse con simple voluntad férrea. Parecía que no quedaba otra salida que escucharlo y hacerle caso; pero Vegeta, con la voluntad pulida gracias a todo lo que ha obtenido en su estancia en la tierra, lo hace adoptar su posición humana pensando en el beneficio de los demás.

Ya con los ojos abiertos y el ánimo más calmado, en su confianza se refleja su postura corporal permaneciendo un poco más erguido de lo que ya estaba, denotando ansiedad y preocupación en el movimiento de sus manos con los codos apoyados cerca de sus rodillas.

Esta vez habló con la voz y no con el pensamiento, en un intento de adquirir confianza para sí mismo.

- No te atrevas a hacerle daño a ninguno de los míos, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada y lo sabes. Fui yo quien adquirió este sentimiento humano por ayudar a estos terrícolas incluso protegiéndolos de peligros que vienen desde afuera, o que se han originado aquí en la tierra. Lo que haya pasado con Bulma, aun cuando todavía no se lo perdone, no es algo que me concierne. Lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos y yo estaría dispuesto a morir para protegerla.

- "¿Qué cosa es lo que quieres preservar, qué cosa es lo que quieres proteger?" –Interrumpió la otra voz hablando a través del pensamiento– El orgullo de defender lo que es nuestro propio linaje, nuestro origen, es más importante que todo lo demás. Más importante incluso que el amor. Recuerda que tú mismo te levantaste de donde estabas gracias al conocimiento de tu propia identidad".

- "Te labraste camino tú solo incluso desobedeciendo órdenes. Gracias a tu padre fue que aprendiste el valor de la ley del más fuerte, y esa dureza de carácter te ha permitido no doblegarte ante nada cuando estuviste en peligro de morir en manos de quienes tenían el poder y la energía para hacerlo. No fue el amor lo que te llevó a sobrevivir toda esa etapa de tu vida cuando Freezer se atrevió a destruir tu planeta natal, fue tu propia decisión de llevar a cabo el plan perfecto para que él terminara pagando por sus fechorías".

- "¿Y qué pasó después de que encontraste el amor por causa de esa mujer? Tu mundo cambió, todo cambió. No puedes vivir con esta paz por tanto tiempo, incluso el hecho de haberte enamorado te hizo que te olvidaras de tu verdadero yo".

- Yo no he olvidado quién soy, mi instinto de guerrero siempre está ahí cada vez que alguien ha querido destruir esta tierra o a la gente que conozco y protejo. –Soltó Vegeta, casi interrumpiendo al otro.

- "¡Ese no es tu problema!" –Espetó esa voz interna con resonante autoridad, haciendo que el Príncipe detuviera su pensar y su movimiento corporal– "Tú no tenías esos conocimientos hasta que la conociste a ella, y ella fue la que siempre te llevó a donde más le convenía. ¿Crees que todos ellos son muy leales a ti? ¿Qué va a pasar el día en que te vuelvas un villano y empieces a destruir todo a tu paso? ¿Crees que ellos no van a venir a detenerte? Claro que sí, ¡no seas ingenuo! Son incluso capaces de matarte por el bien de todos".

- "Cuando se vuelva a presentar otra amenaza sólo haz una prueba: quédate ahí sentado para ver cómo se las arreglan. Tarde que temprano, de alguna manera u otra, puede que terminen arreglándoselas solos sin tu ayuda. ¿Cómo crees que quedarás si no los auxilias en una situación de alto riesgo? Te llamarán traidor, te reclamarán el hecho de que no hiciste nada, te echarán en cara los sufrimientos de miles y quedarás como la peor escoria para todos estos terrícolas. Y tú te puedes ir tranquilamente a vivir incluso en otro planeta sin que tengas que rendir cuentas a nadie".

- "No necesitas de nadie para ser tú, eres totalmente autosuficiente y te las puedes arreglar solo. Este planeta y estos terrícolas solamente están reteniendo tu potencial. No debes de estar aquí para enfrentar al próximo enemigo poderoso que se presente y protegerlos a todos… ¡Estás aquí para alcanzar tu máximo potencial, para recuperar ese orgullo de guerreros que son plenamente felices defendiendo su propia causa! ¡Para que todo el Universo sepa quiénes son los Saiya – Jin, para que no se atrevan a desafiarnos, para seguir extendiendo nuestro legado por generaciones!"

- "Fue un tremendo error que hayas mezclado tu sangre con esa mujer y hayas dado vida a esas dos aberraciones de híbridos. ¡No puedes permitir eso, tienes que continuar con el legado directamente con tu propia raza! Ve y consíguete a alguien que sea capaz de preservar tu propia sangre, no una terrícola inferior que lo único que hará será degradar más y más el gen Saiya – Jin hasta que no quede casi rastro de él con el paso de las generaciones".

- "Somos guerreros, somos guerreros conquistadores, no mascotas que estén al servicio de lo que estos terrícolas digan o manden. No puedes permitir que quedemos en el olvido de esta manera… ¡Tienes que hacer algo!"

El fervor y el entusiasmo mostrados por la otra parte hizo que Vegeta sintiera furor por hacer todo aquello que le estaba diciendo, mas su criterio y su sentido humanitario se interponían para no dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones por completo.

De pronto se puso de pie con ambos puños apretándolos abajo con el semblante un poco más tranquilo al igual que su mirada. Viendo el límite entre las hojas de los árboles y el cielo, Vegeta tiene la mirada alzada como si en ese límite de luz y oscuridad se encontrara el camino que debía tomar.

De algún modo, las palabras de su otra parte le habían levantado el ánimo. Si bien tenía razón en las cosas que había dicho, no iba a permitir que tal libertad y deseo de ser independiente sucedieran de manera inconveniente para los demás.

- Suenas convincente y con elocuencia, es algo que necesito y necesito de verdad; pero no voy a permitir que algo como aquello vuelva a pasar. Voy a hacerlo a mi manera sin afectar a nadie, voy a buscar mi independencia de otra manera. Y deja de hablar mal de aquellos que se preocupan por mí, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio después que el príncipe externó su punto de vista sobre lo apenas dicho por el otro. Parecía que aquella voz se iba a quedar callada después de esto, pero vuelve a intervenir esta vez en tono molesto no sin antes hacer un preámbulo a través de una expresión en su garganta producto del hastío.

- "Recuerda las veces que tomaste todos esos riesgos cuando estabas en Vegita, con tu gente. Eso ahí era normal, estaba perfecto pues todos eran temerarios y les gustaba tomar riesgos. Ahora compara eso con la vida en la tierra. Todos quieren seguridad, todos se preocupan por todos y no permiten los riesgos aunque sean necesarios. No te puedes enorgullecer siquiera de haberlos protegido pues no has sido capaz de vencer a un enemigo importante desde hace mucho tiempo".

"Siempre has sido la sombra de Kakarotto desde que lo conociste. Dices que ya no te importa, que lo has dejado de perseguir, que es el número uno. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonto! Le pusiste un freno a tu potencial, creíste que hasta ahí llegabas. Tienes que recuperar ese instinto asesino para que vuelvas a ser tú mismo. Ahora que Kakarotto no está, ahora que se fue con las esferas del dragón, tienes el camino totalmente libre y no lo aprovechas. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido!"

"Estás peleando peleas que no son tuyas, luchas por la causa de los demás y no por la tuya. ¿Sabes por qué no has sido más fuerte? Porque perdiste ese fervor por ser el más poderoso para que nadie más se atreva a desafiarte. Permitiste que Kakarotto cargara con esa imagen de salvador y justiciero, tú pasaste a segundo plano. Es hora de que recuperes el protagonismo, es hora de que te arriesgues por completo y te las juegues todas".

"Todavía no has vengado el exterminio de tu raza, te olvidaste de todo eso perdiendo el tiempo protegiendo a estos terrícolas. Todos los tuyos viven en ti: sus recuerdos, sus deseos, su legado, sus más ambiciosos planes. ¿Piensas tirar todo eso a la basura sólo por estos terrícolas? ¿En dónde quedó el orgullo Saiya – Jin? Dejar de ser un guerrero de esta manera es la peor de las escorias".

Eso dejó pensando otra vez a Vegeta. No era el camino deshacerse de los demás y de este mundo, aun cuando pareciera el único y necesario. Esa sensación que lo orilla hacia un lado para tomar acción y terminar con todo esto, con la moral y la justicia tirando del otro para no permitir que se rompa el equilibrio.

Esa sensación de disyuntivas presentándose otra vez para perturbarle el ánimo y volverlo loco. Esa necesidad de liberarse de todo sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Ese fervor y esa inquietud por ser algo más de lo que ya se es buscando siempre el plan más ambicioso para lograrlo. Esa ola de destrucción que tiene que dejarse como una huella o una marca para que todos sepan que el Príncipe de los Saiya – Jin ha regresado.

- No… -Sujeta nuevamente su cabeza con ambas manos en las sienes presionando para que esos pensamientos y esos instintos no salgan a flote- … no voy a permitir que salgas de nuevo, no como aquella ocasión con Babidi.

- "Tarde que temprano tenía que despertar para recordarte que estabas cometiendo un grave error. Aquella vez fue glorioso, dejaste salir todo tu potencial; pero fuiste débil otra vez: te dejase influenciar por Kakarotto y por el sentimentalismo terrícola. Majin – Boo nunca fue el enemigo que tuviste que enfrentar…"

Vegeta volvió a estremecerse por ese sonido chirriante de pensamientos asechándolo como bichos moviéndose entre sus sesos. Se flexionó hacia abajo dejando caer ambas rodillas al suelo mientras emitía sonidos lastimeros en su voz.

Ese ardor en todo el cuerpo se había vuelto a presentar. Por reflejo propio deja caer una mano sobre el suelo para evitar caer con todo el cuerpo hacia delante. Algo dentro de él quería salir, con tanta fuerza que le privaría a él de toda conciencia. Más él eligió luchar esta vez más fuerte. Se resistió como nunca a que el otro volviera a tomar posesión, algo que comenzaba ya a dar frutos por el simple hecho de seguir estando consciente y que el efecto de avance de esa sensación en su cuerpo se haya quedado al mismo nivel.

- No… Lo permitiré… No… Vas a quedarte ahí, te lo ordeno…

- "Resistirte sólo acrecentará la tentación y aumentará tu dependencia. Es hora de hacer las cosas a mi manera…"

- ¡Quiero que te calles! –Expresó Vegeta con los dolores punzantes hostigándolo.

La fuerza de Vegeta seguía siendo suficiente para mantener ese poder surgiendo de él a raya. La otra identidad se da cuenta de ello y es cuando recurre al as bajo la manga para cambiar la balanza a su favor.

- "Nada más quiero que te acuerdes… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu madre aquella vez cuando eras sólo un niño? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese lugar? ¿Recueras lo que hizo, recuerdas lo que te dijo?"

El cuerpo de Vegeta dejó de temblar para pasar a una quietud total con los ojos en plenitud de expresión. Las pupilas se dilataban como si en ellas entrara la oscuridad del recuerdo. Gradualmente su entorno fue desapareciendo apagándose en degradado de manera circular. La oscuridad se fue extendiendo como una neblina negra desconectando su visión.

Las fibras más delicadas de su conciencia habían comenzado a moverse para sacar ese recuerdo tan enjaulado en su interior que gritaba dentro como una bestia monstruosa. Sentía cómo sus energías y sentidos se desvanecían para ceder terreno a la nada.

- Mi… Mi madre… Mi madre a mí me…

Negro total, desconecte absoluto. Obscuridad inmaculada de un recuerdo inconfesable que apagó la conciencia y encendió el farol del inconsciente. La reja abierta para que el más terrible monstruo salga convertido en sombra para liberar toda esa tensión putrefacta del interior. Ese recuerdo tan poderoso con identidad propia y tan fuerte que el consciente, incapaz de expresarlo, termina por consumirse cediendo el dominio.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, una silueta irregular con movimientos ondulatorios como si emanara una energía inquietante se hace presente justo delante de la ventana donde Bulma duerme en su recámara. Su sombra es proyectada en alto contraste sobre la cama debido al efecto de las luces de la ciudad allá afuera. La sombra comienza a avanzar y avanzar empezando a subir por las sábanas regadas en el suelo, trepando sobre ellas para ir cubriendo el cuerpo dormido de lado de la radiante mujer, esparciéndose como el líquido capaz de apagar y contaminar esos colores pasteles de las cobijas en su recorrido.<p>

El ente siguió avanzando hacia ella seguido de su sombra la cual comienza a manchar las luces del rostro de la mujer abrazándola como la plaga. La oscuridad contamina pasando por la barbilla, los labios, la nariz, los ojos y terminar de extender su dominio completo cubriendo hasta el cabello.

La sombra se movía sin parar producto de los movimientos de algo volátil cubriendo frenéticamente toda la forma envuelta en ese ser que parecía provenir de otro planeta. Las puntas de su cabello se serpentean, haciendo que su sombra tome el aspecto de cubrir la cabeza de ella hasta envolverla por completo en un dominio negro del cual no hay escapatoria.

* * *

><p>Las noticias del siguiente día anuncian un evento catastrófico ocurrido en una playa ubicada al sur. Una fuerza sobrenatural sobre el mar liberó una potente manifestación que levantó el nivel del mar a tal punto que éste comenzó a abrirse paso entre las casas, las palmeras y los edificios de los alrededores provocando apagones y caídas de estructuras.<p>

Reportan cifras exorbitantes de personas desaparecidas y personas fallecidas por semejante acontecimiento. Reportaron también la presencia de rayos que se expresaban desde lo alto del cielo como si provinieran de un punto específico en el espacio los cuales, una vez haciendo contacto con el agua, la convirtieron en un torrente eléctrico gigante que abrumadoramente hacía temblar hasta matar a todo aquel ser vivo que aun siguiera en contacto de ese flujo mortal.

Por la cantidad de víctimas y la forma inusual de lo ocurrido empezó a despertarse el interés nacional. Las autoridades informan que nadie debe de salir de sus casas para mayor seguridad mientras identifican el verdadero origen de estas manifestaciones.

Vegeta se levanta de golpe sudoroso haciendo una flexión que lo pone totalmente levantado sobre la cama. Con ambas manos apoyadas hacia atrás con el sudor de su cuerpo, trata de recordar lo que pasó después de que perdió el conocimiento de esa manera. Se levanta apresurado girando su propio cuerpo para pisar suelo y ponerse de pie. Se da cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa del otro día y se apresura a cambiarse.

Sale de su cuarto después de haber notado que en un costado de la cama las sábanas estaban retiradas. Pudo sentir el Ki de Bulma y se apresuró a llegar a la cocina. Se encontró de golpe con la misma rutina con Trunks y Goten comiendo y ella habiendo servido los alimentos para después estar lavando los trastos con el televisor prendido transmitiendo las noticias.

Vio con horror lo que había pasado el día anterior a esas horas de la noche. Las imágenes que pudieron captarse de ese desafortunado acontecimiento lo estremecieron. Se quedó ahí parado otra vez en el umbral de la cocina totalmente atento y asustado a lo que había pasado según los reportes transmitidos en el televisor. Ver esas imágenes le hizo notar que otra vez se había repetido un evento desafortunado y que ya no podía seguir ahí con los demás ahora que se había convertido en un peligro latente.

Se alejo de ahí con la sombra acompañándole en su frente por la luz presente. Se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto con pasos calmados y simétricos en un compás rítmico con la firmeza dispuesta en irse. Toma lo necesario dentro de una mochila grande de viaje y después se dirige hacia la puerta de salida de la casa.

Unos pasos había dado fuera vistiendo la ropa adecuada para un largo viaje y su mochila sosteniéndola de las agarraderas con ambas manos. Sus movimientos son interrumpidos cuando su hija Bra sale hasta detenerse en la esquina de la puerta para impartirle un aviso.

- Papá, oye… -Avanza hacia él con pasos marcados y las manos apoyadas sobre la cintura con su voz sonando a reclamo- Acuérdate que me ibas a llevar otra vez de compras ¿ya se te olvidó? Quedamos que lo íbamos a hacer temprano porque ya pronto va a ser el evento y necesito estar presentable.

Bra habló exigiendo atención como una chica propia de su edad. Vegeta sólo se quedó inmóvil sin mostrar perturbación alguna de ánimo.

- Bra, quiero que te alejes, métete de nuevo a la casa. –Le increpó en tono serio, sintiéndose ella indignada por la respuesta.

- ¡Papá no es justo! Tú me dijiste que este día nos íbamos a ir de compras, no podemos perder más el tiempo. –Le dijo volviendo a avanzar hacia él quedando cerca de la mochila que él carga.

- Bra… Métete ahora.

- ¡Papá no, no es justo!

La rabieta salió de golpe sin aviso alguno. Vegeta se giró y con su mano abierta golpeó el cuerpo de su hija arrojándola impetuosamente hasta chocar con la puerta cerrada y caer de sentón. La bolsa que ella tenía cargada en uno de sus hombros cae al suelo tirando las cosas que había dentro con algunas cosas frágiles rompiéndose al contacto directo.

Ella resiente su espalda y sus partes traseras comenzando a frotarlas por el dolor. Mira asustada a su padre mientras comienza a contraer pies y manos adoptando una posición de miedo y resguardo. Miraba consternado a su padre mientras éste, con una expresión de furia en su rostro, le mira con desprecio mientras se dirige a ella.

- ¡Dije que te metas ahora, aléjate de mí! ¡Métete a la casa maldita sea!

Le expresó totalmente fuera de sí mirándola con ganas de tomarla del cuello y rompérselo. Su hija le mira atemorizada al notar en su padre un instinto asesino con el cual a ella podría tocarle la peor parte.

- Papá… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

Alcanzó a expresar con voz entrecortada por la sensación que recién le había sido otorgada bruscamente. Su padre se volvió rápidamente con el hastió en la cara de seguirla observando. Vegeta se aleja unos pasos más y después emprende vuelo rápido cuando en su despegue dejó la estela de su energía que le sirvió de propulsión.

Bra le mira en todo el trayecto sin saber reconocer a su padre ni qué había pasado con él. Vio una furia inexplicable en sus ojos como si algo estuviera perturbando notablemente su ánimo, como si algo le incomodara de sobremanera. No sabía si hablar de esto con los demás o simplemente quedarse callada. Tal vez guardaría en secreto este incidente por respeto a su padre y desearle que pronto se recupere de la situación por la que esté pasando.

* * *

><p>Pasan los días y no se sabe nada de Vegeta. La preocupación en la familia Brief se hace presente por semejante hecho. Bulma había descubierto que se había llevado algunas cosas de su armario para aparentemente realizar un viaje largo. Incluso su teléfono lo había dejado en el mismo cuarto por lo que era imposible comunicarse con él de ese modo.<p>

La noticia se extiende a la familia guerrera. Todos se reúnen en el templo de Kamisama para saber qué hacer con la situación. Bulma, igual de preocupada que su hija Bra, les dicen a todos que hay que buscarlo. Les sugieren a los guerreros que busquen su Ki o que intenten comunicarse telepáticamente con él para saber dónde está y cuándo regresará. Es algo que incluso intenta Dendé con sus propios poderes de Dios pero sin obtener resultados. Los demás guerreros intentan la telepatía o la detección del Ki sin poder saber siquiera de su paradero.

Picollo es el único que no intenta nada de lo que se ha propuesto en esa reunión. Todos los intentos por localizarlo, e incluso de ir a buscarlo, le parecen pérdida de tiempo. De una vez les dice a todos que él no volverá hasta que resuelva lo que tenga que resolver si eso le está inquietando al punto de querer alejarse de ese modo. Les recuerda a todos la naturaleza de Vegeta y su reflexionar solitario. Les pide a todos que ni siquiera vayan a buscarlo pues nadie sabe por lo que pueda estar pasando.

A pesar de la insistencia de Bulma, Bra y Trunks, todos los demás comenzaron a ver que debían respetar el tiempo del Príncipe. Además, era más que probable que si lo llegaban a encontrar éste escaparía y no les haría caso. Ya que Picollo en el pasado había sido semejante a él y debido al parecido de comportamientos era que entendía que la soledad debía respetarse para resolver aquello que pudiera estar perturbando el alma. Y es algo que, por el bien de él mismo y los demás, esperaba que su compañero guerrero lograra resolverlo a tiempo.

Milk permaneció absorta y preocupada ante lo recién ocurrido. Siempre se preguntó todo este tiempo la razón del por qué Gokú los dejó a todos y desde entonces no ha regresado. Si realmente lo hizo porque tenía algo consigo mismo qué resolver o si se trata de un deber más allá de su comprensión que necesita cumplir. Aprendió que con el paso del tiempo debía estar dejando de preocuparse por su ausencia y mejor tener la fe de que pronto regresaría algún día.

* * *

><p>Pasan los días hasta completar más de dos semanas. En el calor y las ilusiones del desierto, donde la arena soplaba y los espejismos llegaban como regalos de consuelo a la desesperación, se encontraba un hombre vistiendo unas ropas holgadas de viajero que se mueven a la merced del temperamento agresivo del viento. Con mirada determinada y mochila en mano, el viajero continúa a paso firme a pesar de lo caliente del clima y el contraste que ese atuendo hermético generaría en la percepción de cualquiera.<p>

Pero ese no es problema alguno para este hombre que tiene la fuerza suficiente para soportar todo eso y más. Su bufanda adherida a su cuello se le veía revolotear desde su extremo más largo hacia lo alto, mientras que con su paso firme se abre camino entre la arena espesa y traicionera. El viento constantemente traía consigo arena que le daba color y textura a su andar como una evidencia de su existencia.

Con ambas manos sujetando los sostenes de la mochila que lleva tras su espalda, no se tiene más que a sí mismo para confiarse su viaje, su supervivencia, su inteligencia y su propio instinto. Asustado por sus miedos, dispuesto a ir al frente pase lo que pase, alejándose de un presente que no es él pero que tampoco pretende hacerle daño...

Entiende que lo mejor es alejarse, perderse; que su poder y su rabia se manifiesten sin nadie a la redonda. Golpear y echar la culpa al aire de lo que sucede, pisar la tierra tan duro hasta provocar grietas, agarrarse y quererse arrancar la piel o la ropa por esa sensación incómoda de no ser capaz de arreglar su problema sin importar lo que haga.

- "Sabes que puedo destruir este planeta tan sólo con un rayo de energía". -Su otra parte le habló en tono majestuoso como si se tratara de un emperador.

- "Eso si yo lo permito, maldito insecto". -Respondió Vegeta a su mitad en pensamiento- "Voy a dejar que hables y que digas lo que tengas que decir pero sin herir a nadie. Aquellas veces que despertaste tuviste la opción de terminar con todo después de tomar entero control; pero solamente destruyes cosas y matas a unos cuantos. Quieres que lo vea, quieres que vuelva en mí y me arrepienta de ello... Pero ya no lo voy a permitir más".

- "El instinto es más fuerte en ti de lo que crees". -Replicó el otro- "No es algo que puedas encender y apagar a voluntad, forma parte de ti. No puedes deshacerte de generaciones y generaciones así nada más. Todas sus glorias, todo su dolor, todas sus experiencias a través de los siglos las tienes ahí dentro de tus genes. ¿Ves la importancia de que continúes el legado? Tienes que germinar todas esas semillas en este mundo o en otros para que el legado perdure".

- "Tienes un enorme de peso de responsabilidad en tus genes, ¡no lo desperdicies siguiéndote mezclando con basura terrícola! Tienes que buscar a los de tu especie y procrear con ellos para extender la familia. El gen Saiya - Jin no puede terminarse así de esta manera, ha ocurrido un estancamiento con el crecimiento de nuestra raza, recuerda que somos los últimos que quedamos, ¡recuérdalo!"

La voz retumbaba y retumbaba en el interior hasta provocar ardor; aunque el dolor sentido al Príncipe no le hacía tambalear. Esta vez un fuego brillaba a través de esos ojos negros como la noche; una llama colocada por debajo de sus deseos haciendo que éstos comiencen a hervir hasta alcanzar su objetivo, teniendo siempre cuidado de que se traten de los suyos y no de esa parte que quiere hacer uso de su voluntad según su menester.

- "No es el único camino que existe". -Respondió Vegeta- "Puede haber otras opciones, un legado no solamente se pasa a través de la destrucción. No puedes pretender hacer sufrir a los demás sólo por beneficio tuyo y de los propios. Una tendencia como esa puede llevar al exterminio de muchos mundos y sus especies, y no creo que convenga que el Universo se quede en ese desequilibrio total".

- "¡Es la única manera de forzar la evolución!" -Dijo en contra el ente interno- "La destrucción es la cosa más bella que un ser vivo puede crear. Todo, absolutamente todo se limpia y comienza una nueva historia al instante. Todo aquello que está estorbando en el tiempo, en el propósito y en el flujo mismo de la vida, no tiene más remedio que una limpieza total. ¿Cuántas veces había que esperarse para llegar a tratados con los nuevos mundos y que aceptaran el cambio? Realmente muy pocos llegaban a un acuerdo".

- "No todos aceptan el cambio y más de alguno lo agrede. Resistirse es lo mismo que revelarse. Te pido que te resistas a la extinción de esos principios y arrases con todo para que pueda comenzar de nuevo. Aun estamos a tiempo de hacer algo para remediar esta situación. Si continúas así vas a terminar siendo el último que queda".

- "Por eso Freezer vio lo que estábamos haciendo, vio que estábamos siendo una plaga y por eso nos exterminó". -Repuso Vegeta ante tal argumento.

- "¡Freezer tuvo miedo de nuestro potencial!" -Volvió a discrepar el otro- "Tuvo miedo de perder el control de su imperio, tuvo miedo de que nuestra raza se elevara por encima de la suya, tuvo miedo de que nos convirtiéramos en los amos y señores del Universo. No nos quiso utilizar más que para ser esclavos. Los dos mundos estuvimos en busca de algo común: el poder. Querer los dos una misma cosa iba a generar tarde que temprano este conflicto tan grande".

- "Frezzer aparentemente nos destruyó a todos. Pero quiero que analices qué vino después de esa destrucción que casi acabó con todos. Vino la resurrección, vino la transformación del Súper Saiya - Jin legendario. Después de destruirlo todo por completo fue que empujó a todo lo más fuerte a que renaciera y creciera a pasos agigantados. El Súper Saiya -Jin fue lo que nació después de eso, y debes sentirte orgulloso de que también lo has alcanzado".

- "Es lo que yo quiero que hagas ahora. Toma el ejemplo de Freezer y haz lo mismo con este mundo. Que todos pasen por la salvaje transformación de la ley de la vida y veremos quién queda de pie al final. Si nadie lo logra es que estábamos tratando con los seres equivocados. Entonces irás a otros mundos para seguir probando las leyes de la naturaleza hasta que encuentres a alguien digno. Y en esa búsqueda tal vez encuentres a más Saiya - Jin que se vean inspirados por lo que estamos haciendo, que vean en nosotros el ejemplo de lo que hay que hacer y quieran salir de las madrigueras donde se estén ocultando".

- "Eso es lo que espero que hagas; y si no lo haces tendré que hacerlo yo".

- "Eso sobre mi cadáver". -Desafió Vegeta inmediatamente- "Aquí el que importa soy yo, no tú. No quieras hacer las cosas de acuerdo a tus propios intereses. Por mucho que esto sea mi legado, yo lo voy a continuar a mi manera".

- "Tu manera está equivocada porque nos va a llevar a la extinción y al olvido". –Contradijo el otro.

- "La respuesta no está en dañar a nadie, está en cambiar lo que somos por el bien de todos".

La entidad oculta sintió que comenzaba a perder terreno, viendo ahora necesario tomar nuevamente el control para hacer lo que a éste le venía mejor según sus planes.

- "Voy a hacerte desesperar hasta que pierdas el control. Voy a hacer que obedezcas mientras tú miras cómo yo construyo y continúo el legado Saiya - Jin".

- "Voy a detener todo esto ahora antes de que vuelvas a jugar con mis recuerdos reprimidos. Soportaré lo que tenga que soportar para mantenerme consciente. Hagas lo que hagas, yo voy a ser capaz de mantenerme de pie y tú no podrás tomar otra vez control sobre mí". –Habló Vegeta, seguro de sí mismo.

- "Eso está por verse maldito insensato. Tú me liberaste y me creaste desde aquella vez. Sé valiente y asume las consecuencias".

Pasado un tiempo más, Vegeta logra llegar al lugar deseado después de pasar ese desierto para dirigirse en vuelo rumbo a una isla apartada en todos sus rincones por un mar extenso hasta el horizonte. Sobrevuela la vegetación que puede ver debajo de sus pies mientras ve a toda esa naturaleza pasar frente a sus ojos para luego llegar a lo alto de un volcán que es donde finalmente se detiene.

Viendo ahí justo en la orilla cómo ardía la lava ya formada con la suficiente fuerza para salir bruscamente al exterior en cualquier momento, Vegeta deja caer entonces su mochila de viajes a un lado con sólo empujarla lo suficiente con su cuerpo para que caiga al suelo por su propio peso. El olor a llama ardiente, el movimiento viscoso del magma alterándose con explosiones en burbujas y levantamientos varios, la vida misma a punto de renacer a través de la esencia y la expulsión de los minerales necesarios para un nuevo comienzo... Para la creación, para el inicio de un nuevo legado, de una nueva vida y una nueva era.

- Se acabó. -Dijo Vegeta absorto a todo lo demás excepto a todo ese movimiento volcánico debajo expresivo de vida con mil años de historia- Aquí se acaba todo, espero que estés preparado.

Lentamente de su mano derecha abierta comienzan a surgir los primeros vestigios de la energía concentrada que estaba acumulando manifestándose ahora en brillo y en masa. Su turbulenta mano en la cual sostiene un nuevo mundo creado, por unas partículas volátiles capaces de crear vida en el momento y el ambiente justo, listas ahora para un ataque poderoso capaz de arrasar con un continente entero.

La energía brilla más en intensidad conforme se extiende su duración. Las revoluciones por segundo de la masa formándose en una esfera incrementan su velocidad hasta que sus movimientos se vuelven imperceptibles para el ojo humano.

Una energía que el Saiya – Jin contempla por última vez antes de que ese poder azul por fin lo libere de su pesar. Se observa la palma abierta con todo ese flujo lleno de historia, de batallas en las que fue usado una y otra vez, preguntándose si alguna vez valió la pena tener tanto poder en manos y si había sido digno alguna vez de utilizarlo como lo había hecho desde siempre.

Planeaba dispararse con esa energía y que, acto seguido, su cuerpo cayera por consecuencia del efecto de la gravedad para consumirse dentro del líquido ardiente del volcán, con tal de asegurarse una muerte certera.

- "¿Cómo que se acabó todo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?" –Lanzó alterado su indeseable consejero.

- Dije que se acabó todo. –Afirmó mientras observaba la belleza de su energía fluyendo en vida- Morirás junto a mí para que no volvamos a hacer daño en este mundo. Espero que estés preparado.

Vegeta pelea constantemente con su otro yo que estaba oponiéndose a semejante decisión. Su cuerpo, ahora más que nunca, sufría esa sensación de quedar paralizado por una fuerza opresora desde adentro que siempre ansiaba controlarlo de manera absoluta. Esa sensación de muerte, de no saber qué pasará después, podía sentirla resonar como un pálpito constante capaz de mover sus entrañas.

Sabía que estaba tomando una decisión importante con la intención de no regresar nunca más al mundo de los vivos.

- "¿¡Cómo te atreves a decidir por los dos de esa manera!? ¡No has entendido nada!" –Se defendió la otra voz con la preocupación destilada en su interna voz- "¿Crees que puedes tirar a la basura un legado tan grande como este? El legado Saiya – Jin es tu propia sangre, ¡tus antepasados corren por tus venas en cada minuto del día!"

- "¡Todas las conquistas, todo el triunfo colectivo, toda la sangre derramada simbolizada como el levantamiento de la bandera de nuestra supremacía! ¿¡Crees que puedes acabar conmigo de esta manera!? ¡Te equivocas, yo te seguiré a todas partes!"

- Acompáñame si quieres, pero ya no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie más. –Aprieta los músculos de su mano dispuesto a presionar esa energía para sí mismo- ¡No digas nada más que estás próximo a morir!

Aquello lo expresó con ímpetu guerrera, como aquellas veces que proclamó su supremacía restando vidas a todo aquel que chocó con sus intereses para sus conquistas en el pasado. De pronto todas las muertes que ocasionó en aquel entonces se le presentaron como fantasmas en su presente reclamando justicia, una manifestación que exigía de él rendir cuentas de una vez por todas sin importar a cuántos más él pudo haber ayudado luego de que unió fuerzas con sus compañeros los Guerreros Z.

Pese a todo, al sufrimiento y al arrepentimiento, unas lágrimas salen disparadas de sus ojos como un desahogo extra a lo que le produce semejante sensación de muerte. Con los músculos totalmente anchos por la adrenalina está a punto de dejar caer toda esa masa sobre su pecho, con tal fuerza que el disparo lograría perforarlo pasando por su espalda y continuar en un potente rayo que seguiría su curso por tiempo indefinido.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su vida, su cuerpo sufre los espasmos más sobresalientes de toda su vida. Una fuerza opresora ha tomado protagonismo controlando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, en especial esa mano que el Príncipe de pronto no logra acercar más a su pecho para terminar con su vida de un solo movimiento.

- "¡No has entendido nada hasta ahora, no has entendido nada! ¡No voy a permitir que desperdicies este momento tan glorioso que tenemos de extendernos y continuar nuestro legado! ¡Tu error fue permitir que la vida con estos terrícolas te cambiara, tu error fue adoptar una vida que no era la tuya, sembrando semillas que no sirven de nada!"

- "¡Un legado es más que un orgullo, eres tú mismo convertido en un deber que necesita perdurar y pasarse por generaciones! ¿¡Crees que estos hijos tuyos, y mucho menos tu mujer, van a ser capaces de continuar con eso!? ¡Viven una vida llena de lujos y despreocupaciones, por eso cuando aparecen oponentes fuertes no son capaces de vencerlos por ellos mismos al igual que tú!"

- "Todas esas veces que intentaste apartarte de todo esto y alejarlo de tu vida para que todo pasara a manos y a merced del tiempo. ¡Esta es la resolución de toda tu huída, de toda tu búsqueda por encontrar algo que valga la pena! ¡Todas las veces que entrenabas y entrenabas intentando calmarme, ese ardor que sentías en el cuerpo para dejarte ir sobre cualquiera, las veces que te alejabas lejos para no caer ante la tentación! ¡Pero lo que reprimes se hace cada vez más y más grande y tarde que temprano tomará el control!"

Vegeta luchaba constantemente por mantener el control de su cuerpo lo suficiente para no ser otra vez dominado. Trataba y trataba de acercar cada vez más esa mano llena de energía mortal hacia su pecho para perforarlo por completo, pero era cuando la fuerza opresora menos se lo permitía. Un sonido de esfuerzo en su garganta le era constante, casi como si quisiera gritar. En veces, con dificultad, tomaba su muñeca con la otra mano para sujetarla y aplicar más presión con tal de intentar acercar su propio poder en su contra.

- ¡Deja ya…! ¡De fastidiarme…! ¡Tú no sabes nada…! ¡De mí…!

Su cuerpo comienza a hervir desprendiendo vapores de algo sumamente caliente brotando desde adentro. El magma dentro de volcán se comienza a agitar más de la cuenta empezando a provocar un temblor que se siente en toda la isla.

Vegeta se agachaba y a veces se retorcía por ese enorme conflicto de intereses entre ambos. Cada vez su sonido de molestia era más pronunciado conforme aumentaban sus ganas por mantener el control. Sus extremidades, incluso los dedos de su mano, se tambaleaban al resistirse a ser manipulado por los hilos de su marioneta interna.

El volcán ruge en estruendo y temblores marcados a punto de escupir todo aquello que le sobra y le estorba.

- "¡Tonto, lo sé todo sobre ti! ¡Estoy en tu interior…!" –Tarda un momento y vuelve a hablar, moviendo una fibra interna que estaba oxidada y contaminada por el tiempo- "¿Recuerdas la vez cuando jugabas siendo niño, que de pronto entraste a un bar y te encontraste con esos hombres?"

El Príncipe sintió el ahogo en su garganta sin poder emitir molestia alguna. Una fuerza incluso más grande que la aplicada por su opresor había tomado forma. Una parte en su memoria fue tocada después de tanto tiempo la cual ardía como la herida recién abierta con los años enteros siendo infectada.

Dentro de él sintió que comenzó a hervir algo putrefacto que contaminaba todo su ser al grado de sentir que su cuerpo se empezaba a consumir por dentro. Se sentía falto de aire como teniendo una mano invisible que lo estuviera presionando del cuello todo el tiempo. Vio que gradualmente perdía la conciencia y sobre todo su calidad de testigo, mismo que se estaba apagando poco a poco quedando totalmente adormecido.

La vista se le empezó a llenar de negro como la última vez, mientras los recuerdos inconfesables de aquella experiencia se adueñan cada vez más de su engañoso presente.

- "¿¡Recuerdas cuando te traicionaron, cuando contaste todo de ti a alguien y éste salió a decirlo a los cuatro vientos!? ¿¡Recuerdas todas las veces que te golpearon sin que tú tuvieras la culpa de nada!? ¿¡Las veces que te intentaste acercar a las mujeres pero que siempre encontraban algo en ti que terminaban aborreciendo!?"

Tantas experiencias ocultas y reprimidas, muchas que ni siquiera ya recordaba o que creía ya no tener en su interior, se agitan como toros salvajes embistiendo directamente en su sensibilidad. Esta vez la presión era demasiada aun cuando ahora no se quería permitir perder su conciencia en un momento tan importante como este.

Siguió luchando y luchando contra esas sensaciones como nunca antes, aunque sintiera que los huesos se le estrujaban por dentro. Era hora de enfrentarlo todo de una sola vez, por muy grande que fuera el dragón, por muy terrible y tormentoso que fuese el monstruo teniéndolo de cerca.

Constantemente peleaba por mantenerse despierto con todo y lo que sus energías, ya agotadas, se lo permitían.

- ¡Deja ya de torturarme! ¡Maldito seas…! ¡No tienes derecho de meterte así en mi vida…!

- "Lo tengo todo porque tú así lo quisiste. A todo le huiste siendo un cobarde cuando enfrentaste situaciones sumamente cruciales. No eres más que un miedoso cuando se trata de tomar decisiones importantes como esta, ¡no tengo más remedio que obtener el control total!"

El volcán, a punto de hacer erupción, es complementado por la imagen del cuerpo de Vegeta comenzando a ser cubierto por una masa de llamas azules ardientes que empiezan a emerger desde su espalda. El temblor de su cuerpo es tal que ya no pudo mantener su mano en dirección hacia su pecho y ésta obedecía más bien al sufrimiento total que esas sensaciones le provocaban.

Finalmente, la voz de su peor enemigo suena con un silencio que de golpe se presenta en la escena con notable fuerza a pesar de los sonidos estruendosos del exterior.

- "Porque así es y así siempre será. Porque sólo somos tú y yo, y la eterna soledad que nos rodea".

Un toque a la fibra más profunda, correspondiente al día de su nacimiento, es el detonante para que Vegeta pierda el control sobre sí mismo explotando en un júbilo de emociones que se eleva hasta el cielo.

Grita con todo su fervor y toda su pasión esperando quitarse todo ese dolor que lo ha estado persiguiendo todos estos años. El flujo de energía en su mano desaparece cuando la aprieta en puño para llevar ambos brazos a la altura de su cintura, como próximo a hacer un despegue. La energía azul expresada en llamas se extiende rápido hasta cubrirlo por completo, con los ojos blancos llenos de melancolía y negación total que liberan una fuerza dormida distinta a la usada antes en sus batallas.

De pies a cabeza es cubierto por completo por esa llamarada que hace perder por completo los detalles siempre conocidos de su organismo. El volcán por fin hace erupción para acompañarlo en su agonía y eterno pesar como si la tierra misma se estuviera revelando por el dominio del ser humano sobre ella. Grandes cantidades de lava hirviendo son disparadas sin control como chorros que después caen en pedazos por todos lados al mismo tiempo que comienzan a formarse ríos de materia ardiente sobre la estructura del volcán, hasta que éstos dan alcance a la vegetación más cercana pulverizándola en el camino.

Seguía pegando el grito en el cielo liberando todo aquello que no pudo hacer desde que fue concebido. Las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo bailaban cada vez más deprisa partiendo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su puntiagudo cabello. Uno que otro brote eléctrico salía como consecuencia de tanta energía concentrada haciendo un recorrido que daba vueltas sobre algunas partes de su cuerpo hasta desaparecer al instante.

Finalmente, en ese grito de dolor, agonía y placer, el más orgulloso guerrero Saiya – Jin se había transformado en lo que más anhelaba, como también en lo que más temía. El infierno sobre la tierra comenzó a escribirse por sí solo por el surgimiento de este nuevo ser diseñado para acabar con todo sin discriminación alguna.

Ya no más dualidad, ya no más juegos, ahora los dos se habían vuelto uno. Había llegado la hora de hacer resurgir el legado Saiya – Jin para dejar caer, a todos los que se atrevan a asomar siquiera un ojo desafiante, todo el peso del orgullo de todas esas generaciones que le preceden.

* * *

><p>Es un día tranquilo en la capital del Oeste para todos sus habitantes con las costumbres de siempre. Todos se desplazan o se quedan trabajando en los edificios de sus respectivos trabajos. Los autos y los servicios de transporte funcionaban como era habitual. En los parques los niños jugaban, se sentaban y utilizaban sus juguetes para pasar un buen rato. Los padres así como los amigos que les acompañaban se quedan a charlar entre ellos ya sea sentados en los bancos o caminando lentamente entre los pasillos.<p>

El cielo comienza a ponerse oscuro empezando a encerrar todo dentro del reflejo de una luz morada que comienza a cernirse sobre los edificios y las calles. Todos los afectados por la manifestación vuelven la vista al cielo formándose varias suposiciones, entre ellas una lluvia que se aproxima o bien un experimento por parte de Capsule Corp.

Las nubes reclaman terreno hasta cubrir todo el cielo por completo. Unos relámpagos se asoman desde lo alto cayendo totalmente expresivos sobre los lugares más bajos. Los vientos se tornan raros agitando más de la cuenta todo lo que tocan. Los pájaros parecen huir de algo cuando se les ve a lo lejos aproximándose en masa hasta sobrevolar cerca de todas las personas que los ven desde abajo.

Una presión extraña en la atmósfera se comienza a sentir al todos ver que una masa gigante comienza su aproximación justo donde se vio la llegada de las aves. Eso acompañado de un retumbe semejante a un terremoto que se siente por todos lados, desde los parques hasta el piso más alto de los edificios. Ejecutivos miran extrañados el ambiente raro de los alrededores desde las ventanas de sus corporaciones con toda esa luz entrando a sus moradas. Algunos se acercan dando pasos a las orillas mientras se siguen preguntando sobre el cambio de color del cielo a ese morado con tonos rosas totalmente omnipresente.

La masa gigante se hace más notoria desde las grandes alturas, lo cual pone inmediatamente alertas a todos los que la han visto quienes comienzan a avisar a todos los demás que un torrente lleno de un rojo quemado se aproxima arrasando con todo.

Desde otro ángulo, unas personas que dan mantenimiento a un edificio desde afuera sujetados con sus respectivos aparatos de seguridad, perciben por el reflejo de las ventanas que algo enorme se acerca. Con esa perspectiva al frente pueden ver cómo todo ese mar se va abriendo paso entre las calles, pasando por construcciones como por los árboles que no aguantan semejante presión y son arrastrados, en especial los más bajos.

Todo lo frágil es llevado a la fuerza por ese torrente y lo fuertemente edificado comienza su degradado gradual conforme toda esa masa de rojo hirviendo sique pulverizando todo a su paso. La gente empieza a correr en vano pues su reacción no es garantía de escapar a tiempo. Todos los que han empezado la huida, tanto adultos como niños, son tocados en pleno acto por ese chorro potente que los pulveriza casi al instante dejándoles sólo los huesos hasta desaparecer por completo.

Todo se desmorona y se desintegra al encontrar en contacto con ese fluido que parece adelantar el tiempo del apocalipsis en la presente era, como si la época de los humanos en el planeta tierra se hubiera adelantado con el reloj dando varias vueltas sobre sus manecillas a una velocidad incalculable. Toda construcción, por muy fuerte que se haya cimentado, sucumbe ante la fuerza de empuje y el efecto de ese líquido de sangre opaca que desintegra numerosas estructuras hasta caer partidas en mitades en la mayoría de los casos, o bien que las implosiones se hagan presentes provocando caídas en picada desde las grandes alturas.

Toda estructura humana, tarde que temprano, termina formando parte del flujo para quedar a la merced de su movimiento, su dirección y su trayectoria. Puentes de trenes cayendo en pedazos, coches siendo arrastrados por la corriente, estructuras perdiendo casi de inmediato el flujo de energía que los mantenía funcionando, ocasionando como consecuencia apagones simultáneos sucediendo en varias partes de la ciudad.

Quedó gente atrapada en los techos de los edificios que eran arrastrados por la corriente, tanto por dentro como por fuera de lo que quedaba de las edificaciones. Los relámpagos seguían su actividad regular reclamando el protagonismo en el cielo con destellos fulminantes apareciéndose con autoridad. Los vientos empujaban como si de un tsunami se tratara, una expresión infernal de las entrañas de sentimientos profundos sin resolver, dispuestos a hacerse notar y dejar sus huellas imborrables de su negado existir.

El nivel del torrente sanguíneo empezó a descender poco a poco, no sin antes haberse asegurado abrazar todo por lo que había venido a conquistar. Una imagen imborrable que esa ciudad jamás olvidará.

* * *

><p>Los cuerpos amorfos, formados apenas por unas cuantas líneas de expresión sobre el cielo, se materializan rápidamente para dar presencia a los Guerreros Z.<p>

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la liberación de esa manifestación que terminó con una buena parte de la ciudad. Dos cuerpos aparecen súbitamente ubicados a una gran altura un tanto apartados de la escena principal. Fue la gran velocidad de desplazamiento la que dio lugar a esa aparición tan repentina haciendo que el aire se rompiera en sonido de vértigo que se prolongó hasta que ambas presencias reclamaran su lugar en el espacio.

Trunks tenía las articulaciones flexionadas, tanto las manos como los pies, con los músculos apretados de tal modo que le saltaban las venas de su cuello y frente. Ambos puños alzados apretándolos con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula, sin reparar en mostrar su disgusto con sus dientes totalmente expuestos por la abertura de sus labios.

- ¡Ese maldito…! –Emite un sonido de disgusto en su garganta- ¡Los mató a todos!

Trunks estaba lleno de ira por haber visto a mucha gente morir por ese torrente. Al igual que su compañero Goten, ambos trataron de salvar lo que pudieron a la mayor cantidad de gente posible que estaba a su alcance sin tener mucho éxito.

Goten entendía la frustración de su amigo y compañero, sobre todo al presenciar la manera en que se quedó impotente cuando él mismo tuvo que jalarlo a cuerpo completo hacia los aires después que una niña fuera en entero consumida por ese ácido. Incluso detuvo los intentos de Trunks cuando estaba por correr con la misma suerte si trataba de llegar hasta ella, sostenerla y llevarla consigo.

El ánimo conmocionado de ambos no les permitía asimilar semejante hecho tan repentino y cambiante. Goten también estaba apretando los dientes ante la impotencia junto con la sensación que lo agarró de golpe al tener que haber visto, en un parpadeo de ojos, tanta destrucción y muerte de esa manera.

Los relámpagos seguían sonando y apareciendo en algunas posiciones del cielo. El territorio del líquido se desaparecía entre el humo acumulado del ácido hirviendo a lo lejos sin siquiera permitir que se divisara el horizonte. El color morado, con olor a algo podrido en el aire, no dejaba entrar luz pura solar que no fuera transformada antes en su semejante.

- Lo voy a vencer… Lo voy a detener… -Dijo Trunks con la mirada fruncida apuntando como láser hacia donde detectaba la presencia del enemigo.

- Trunks cálmate. -Le instó Goten con mayor sensatez- Yo también estoy muy enojado por todo lo que vi, no había visto que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto. ¡Yo al igual que tú quiero vengar a todas esas muertes!

El Ki proveniente de la lejanía lo sentía abrumador y sumamente peculiar y poderoso, como venido de otro mundo; pero su sed de venganza, de querer castigar al hacedor de tanta maldad, le sobrellenaban de tal manera que estaba dispuesto a jugárselas todas.

Su sangre de Saiya – Jin le hervía de una manera inexplicable queriendo arriesgarse por completo, incluso arriesgar su propia vida de ser necesario. Goten sentía la misma sensación extraña al igual que su compañero y amigo como si un instinto muy poderoso llamara desde dentro de esos humos levantados por el vapor del líquido, el mismo que todavía continuaba avanzando por la ciudad afectándola aun más.

De pronto… Otro Guerrero Z se aparece acercándose de la misma manera vertiginosa como ellos dos hace un momento. Su cuerpo de pronto aparece después de un juego de líneas que dan cuenta de la tremenda velocidad que necesitó para desplazarse de esa manera.

Justo detrás de ambos, posicionado un poco más alto, inmediatamente extiende su mano al frente con expresión total de alerta en su posición corpórea.

- ¡No se atrevan a acercarse ahí, los van a matar si se atreven a dar un paso más!

Fue lo que Picollo advirtió cuando los vio a ambos con toda la intención de dejarse ir sobre el enemigo. Ya les había dicho que tenían que primero analizar la situación antes de tomar una decisión apresurada ya que tampoco conocían quién era el enemigo, cuál era su potencial y qué es lo que quería.

Pero ambos parecían sumergidos en una especie de hipnosis que los llevaba a pensar en la más cruenta batalla jamás librada si se atrevían a lidiar con ese monstruo. La sangre de Saiya – Jin de ambos fluía más rápido de lo normal acompañado de una sensación de calor interno que debían apaciguar. Picollo veía la ansiedad de ambos y sabía que él solo no iba a poder detenerlos.

- ¡Recuerden que ya no hay esferas del dragón, si morimos ya no habrá vuelta atrás!

Aquello era totalmente cierto. Incluso las esferas del dragón del nuevo planeta Namek habían dejado de existir por un tratado que habían hecho todos para que seres con tremendos poderes no se vieran otra vez tentados a buscarlas y con ello provocar catástrofes. Se utilizaron los poderes necesarios para que quedaran inutilizables e inservibles para que nunca más tuvieran que volver a pasar por grandes riesgos que pusieran otra vez bastantes vidas en peligro así como muertes innecesarias.

Aun así, Trunks y Goten estaban que ardían. Las imágenes de la gente muriendo rondaron sus cabezas, una y otra vez como un vicio que se repite y se repite hasta llegar al borde de la locura. De pronto se oye el rugido de un monstruo en esa parte donde se observa el vapor tapando el límite del líquido rojo a lo lejos. Un rugido que se oía varonil y un tanto afónico como algo proveniente de otro mundo justo en ese lugar.

Picollo sentía escalofríos al percibir esa presencia tan fuerte y agresiva de algo que no podía siquiera saber su forma. El percibir todo aquello lo mantenía paralizado en acercarse más por todas las sensaciones que eso le provocaba.

Finalmente, Trunks no aguanta más. Su aura se comienza a liberar salvaje para transformarse en Súper - Saiya Jin. Goten se anima a hacerlo después de ver a su compañero y amigo hacerlo primero; y al igual que él, se lanza vertiginosamente al ataque con toda la energía desprendida desde su punto de partida creando una larga trayectoria rumbo a donde creían haber escuchado ese rugido.

Trunks es precedido por Goten estando ambos transformados con el pelo dorado. Se dejan ir con todo tratando de llegar lo antes posible hasta el responsable. Picollo se quedó desprevenido viendo cómo ambos arriesgan sus vidas sin posibilidad alguna de detenerlos. Sólo se ven dos puntos en el espacio perdiéndose por la lejanía hasta entrar dentro de ese humo blanco caliente que les da la bienvenida.

Un estruendo semejante a un choque de trenes se origina a partir de ese punto. Picollo está tembloroso en su rostro haciéndose para atrás con las palmas entreabiertas y los dedos temblándole. El ruido de la sangre hirviendo por su avance por los suelos y los gritos de las víctimas dentro de la ciudad se convirtieron en el fondo dominante.

El vapor se empieza a dispersar justo en esa zona. Se comienza a ver la parte baja de una forma cubierta por una energía con movimiento de llamas recorriendo cada parte sin perderse un solo detalle. El vapor se sigue dispersando y con ello se van descubriendo más detalles. El dominio de esa misma energía azulada con manchas moradas sobre esa anotomía era total. Pronto el vapor permitió ver ambos brazos de ese ente estirados al frente los cuales sostienen algo pesado colgando de ellos.

El vapor se destapa lo suficiente para dejar ver la silueta completa y la cara del recién aparecido. Su rostro, al igual que todo su cuerpo, se ve cubierto por esa capa azul de degradados morados extendiéndose hasta su pronunciado pelo en forma de pico. Sus ojos blancos y el interior de su boca totalmente negro cada vez que la entreabre para emitir esos sonidos rasposos parecidos a los hechos por un león a punto de lanzar su rugido.

Picollo encontró en ese cuadro lo que tanto había temido. Dos cuerpos estaban colgando con la sangre brotando de sus espaldas, sostenidos por las manos del ente con sus dedos apretando completamente sus rostros, exhibiéndolos al frente como si fuesen trofeos.

La boca entreabierta por la sorpresa le temblaba al Namekusei. Sus ojos inyectados de la emoción del susto y del miedo contemplaron cada detalle sin haberlo querido, luciendo más afuera de sus órbitas por la fuerte impresión. No podía controlar el temblor de las manos por la conmoción y ni siquiera podía analizar ni aceptar la situación por mucho que lo intentara.

Esa criatura había asesinado a ambos jóvenes sin reparo alguno. La transformación del Súper Saiya - Jin se había esfumado de sus cuerpos y en su lugar sólo rodeó la muerte en su máxima expresión. Con los brazos y los pies totalmente rendidos, Trunks y Goten colgaban inertes para ser solamente sostenidos por los mismos brazos que les dieron muerte hace unos instantes.

Una voz interna surgió de esa obra de arte, resonando en forma de potente eco dentro de una oscuridad profunda a pesar del blanco y lo pronunciado de esa mirada.

- "Híbridos asquerosos".

Picollo ve cómo, lentamente, los cuerpos de ambos caen rumbo al torrente ácido formado abajo que sigue avanzando sin detenerse por la ciudad. El demonio sólo sigue con la mirada el trayecto de su reciente acto. Nada podía quedar más perfecto que esos dos cuerpos consumiéndose dentro del flujo de sangre para que esas aberraciones de la genética por fin desaparezcan de la faz del Universo.

La desaparición casi instantánea de los Kis de ambos jóvenes había alertado al Namekusei sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, sirviendo la reciente escena como una molesta y desagradable confirmación. El Guerrero Z vuelve a observar a esa criatura totalmente devastado y conmocionado, en tanto que sus reflejos provocan que comience a ejercer presión con su mano izquierda más de la cuenta con la mano hecha puño.

En el temblor de su semblante muestra sus fauces apretadas mientras sus labios se agitan queriendo expresar más de la cuenta toda esa emoción que ahora corría por sus venas. Anteriormente había podido acudir al auxilio de sus amigos antes de que fueran exterminados, pero esta vez había sido diferente.

El empuje de su impotencia le hace estirar dos dedos de su mano cerrada para liberar una enorme chispa de energía naranja en las puntas, misma que se hace omnipresente después de llevarla a su frente. No tarda en posicionarse de medio lado estirando su brazo fijado en puntas señalando a donde su poderoso Makankosappo está a punto de dejarse ir con todo el desquite de su frustración.

- ¡Maldito!

Fue lo que dijo con su tono vocal distorsionado por la intensidad de esas palabras. Su poder se libera como un látigo que alcanza a llegar casi al mismo tiempo a su destino justo después de que su usuario ha dado la orden con su mano estirada al frente.

Su enemigo logra interceptar ese poder efectivamente cuando una liana saliendo desde su espalda, que parecía controlar a voluntad tanto en crecimiento como en alcance, se detiene justo al frente para servir de muro. Ambos diámetros, tanto de la defensa como del ataque del contrario, eran casi iguales en tamaño; pero la efectividad de ambos distaba notablemente al ser esa extremidad azul capaz de contrarrestar todo el poder de empuje y además destructivo por parte del Namekusei.

El extremo de la liana que está interceptando el ataque se abre expandiéndose en sus extremos hasta formar lo parecido a una mano que se cierra sujetando el círculo contrario formado por el choque de las dos materias. Tomando la forma de un capullo, comienza a propagar su maldad para que cada vez fuera más el tamaño y la longitud de la energía naranja siendo reemplazada por el tono azulado del contrario.

Picollo no se da cuenta del peligro que corre hasta que su propia mano, de donde proviene su técnica, es contaminada gradualmente hasta alcanzar su hombro. Toda la línea de su ataque toma la forma inerte de un largo puente por la acción congelante y paralizadora del poder contaminante. Rápidamente esta línea se hace pedazos sucumbiendo ante la presión de la gravedad y su consecuente fragilidad.

El Guerrero Z en vano trata de cortar su brazo con la otra mano para evitar el avance de la reciente infección, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo entero estaba ya siendo reemplazado en colores hasta hacer desaparecer el aspecto peculiar de su especie. Ahora se había sumergido en una profunda agua azulada con tonos morados encima que no hacían más que reflejar cómo estaba por dentro cuando su piel reflejó el precario estado de su interior.

El Namekusei se dobló un poco hacia atrás por todas las sensaciones sufridas tan de golpe, por el hecho de no ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo y por sentir que algo lo consumía por dentro. Lo negro en sus ojos se le fue desintegrando como si el tiempo se hubiera puesto a correr rápido deteriorando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Su verdugo se le aparece con la velocidad del rayo al frente suyo apenas visible en su trayecto por la rapidez de su desplazamiento. Con brazos cruzados, los ojos llenos de ese blanco de múltiples sensaciones vacías y la llama de su poder azul, espesa y abundante, se le queda viendo fijamente a su reciente víctima para contemplarle lo que le resta de vida.

Picollo, sabiendo que iba a morir, no se iba a ir sin antes averiguar la identidad de su atacante el cual lo cazó efectivamente como una cobra sobre un roedor. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en ese Ki familiar inexplicable que sentía a ratos asomándose de entre toda esa expresión de furia que podía percibir proviniendo de ese ser.

Su impresión aumenta al darse cuenta que, detrás de esos ojos, se esconde el hombre que había esperado que llegara cuanto antes a detener todo esto, incluso antes de que asesinaran a su propio hijo. Sorprendido de sobremanera cuando descubrió que esa persona estuviera precisamente dentro de ese ser como si fuese sólo un testigo, el no poder creer que se tratara de ese mismo hombre el cual se ganó su respeto justo después del acto valiente y heroico con el que se dejó ir en aquella ocasión para terminar con Majin – Boo a través de su propia explosión.

Lo maldijo internamente en lo que le quedaba de conciencia, la cual iba desvaneciéndose conforme su piel se pegaba en huesos hasta comenzar a partirse en forma de roturas vistosas. No podía creer que él se fuera a atrever a tanto, nada comparado con aquella vez que fue dominado por el poder de Babidi y destruyó una parte de la construcción que albergaba a varias personas que estaban siendo espectadoras de lo que ocurría con él y Gokú en aquella ocasión. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Se había dado cuenta de esto justo después que su vida terminara por completo cuando su cuerpo se apagó totalmente terminando en cenizas que se alejan rápidamente por los cielos. Su ropa, sin ser sostenidas, se balancea sola al ser empujada por el fuerte viento de las alturas. Pronto desaparecen y se alejan de ahí sin dueño alguno que las reclame.

La expresión de furia y de maldad era total esta vez. No había nada que lo pudiera hacer entrar en razón aun así tuviera al frente la peor de las calamidades.

De pronto, el posesionado comienza a girar levemente su cabeza hacia su izquierda para percibir a alguien que se había quedado petrificado en su lugar suspendido en el aire a una gran distancia. Sus recuerdos y su presencia conocida le hicieron llegar a sus memorias al guerrero Saiya – Jin que jamás pudo ser capaz de derrotar.

Podía sentir la sangre guerrera dentro de él, mas no totalmente pura como la estaba buscando para extender el legado Saiya - Jin. Se percató inmediatamente que se trataba de otro híbrido, uno precisamente del linaje de Kakarotto. Eso fue más que suficiente para saber que debía acabar con él inmediatamente.

Gohan seguía inmóvil, paralizado por el miedo. Aun con el recuerdo de su madre y de su esposa siendo pulverizadas por ese líquido ácido que se dejó ir con total embestida sin previo aviso, lo había mantenido con el propósito firme de buscar al responsable hasta que dio con él.

Toma el suficiente valor y la suficiente energía para volver a poner sus músculos contraídos, duros por la adrenalina que sube y aumenta su intensidad, para que el ambiente conspire a su favor y le dé el empuje necesario para expulsar esa aura que ya le estaba exigiendo ser expresada por todo ese sentimiento acumulándose como una desagradable efervescencia interior.

La transformación llega a Súper Saiya – Jin cuando se le añadió lo recién visto al haber presenciado cómo su gran maestro y amigo fue reducido a las cenizas en tan sólo unos instantes, expresando con su tracto vocal en su máxima expresión un grito potente y grave como un monstruo a punto de entrar en batalla.

* * *

><p>El resto de la familia guerrera se resguarda lo que puede llevando a sus familias a un lugar seguro. Krillin ayuda a su hija Marron junto con 18 a llegar a las alturas del Templo de Kamisama al igual que el resto de los refugiados. Poco a poco los sobrevivientes van llegando para hacer aterrizaje sobre la vasta plataforma circular del Templo.<p>

Aunque salvos, todos tienen un semblante entristecido y desesperanzador. Se dan cuenta que sólo quedan pocos, pues ya ha pasado tiempo que el cielo sigue en esa tonalidad morada oscura con sólo unas nubes asomando algunos tonos naranjas. Hacía tiempo que toda la Capital del Oeste había sido totalmente arrasada por ese poder extraño que lo envolvió todo en un rojo ácido devastador.

Daba escalofríos contar cuántos quedaban. Sólo estaban ahí Krillin, su hija, No. 18, Bulma, Yamcha, Ten – Shin – Han, Mr. Popo y por supuesto Dendé. De los demás sólo pudieron suponer que habían corrido la misma suerte o que habían logrado escapar de algún modo. No se sentían sus Kis, o bien apenas les eran perceptibles en algunos casos. Era difícil determinarlo con la fuerte presencia de toda esa masa extendiéndose más allá de los límites de la ciudad.

Dendé advierte a todos que de morir ya no habrá marcha atrás. Gokú se había llevado las esferas consigo y las esferas del Dragón Porunga habían sido inutilizadas por un poder que las dejaría inservibles por muchos años, al igual que las Esferas Negras. Si ellos morían tal vez ya no quedaría nadie más que fuera capaz de hacer frente a esta amenaza tan repentina.

Entretanto, Bulma yacía con su cuerpo totalmente recogido en brazos y piernas estando sentada a la orilla de una pared donde recostaba su espalda. Ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos entrelazadas al frente apoyando su cara sobre sus rodillas. Trataba de reflexionar dentro de su estado aturdido, preguntándose una y otra vez qué es lo que había pasado. Se preguntaba por qué Vegeta había tomado esta decisión tan drástica. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ella? ¿Qué error cometió? ¿Realmente este iba a ser el final de todo?

- ¡Escúchenme todos! –Habló Dendé entre la multitud- ¡Tenemos que protegernos a como dé lugar, si nosotros morimos ya no habrá guerreros que puedan proteger este planeta! ¡Tenemos que hallar la manera de salvarnos de Vegeta!

Todos habían sido alertados telepáticamente por Picollo de la identidad del temible ser justo antes de morir. Un golpe que resonó como algo cayendo fuertemente rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Nadie podía creer que se trataba de Vegeta y que, sobre todo, hubiera tomado esa forma tan extraña e inusual con la cual estaba dando destrucción y muerte a todo lo que conocía.

Todos estaban entristecidos, preocupados, golpeados, conmocionados, aterrorizados, esas y otras sensaciones más a la vez. Algunos se preguntaban en qué le habían fallado, qué era lo que él quería y por qué estaba haciendo las cosas de esta manera.

Entonces, las nubes naranjas que se han formado justo debajo del templo se empiezan a mover de manera sospechosa formando un remolino que comienza a abrirse profundo. De la parte más remota y recóndita se asoma una figura destellante de azul que libera uno que otro brote en modo de relámpago hacia las afueras.

Ascendía lentamente dándose el suficiente tiempo para presenciar a toda la familia de guerreros que quedan resguardados en lo alto de ese templo. Las llamas en todo su cuerpo estaban más ansiosas que nunca, durando siempre con la boca entreabierta con el interior negro por la ansiedad y el júbilo que eso le provocaba. Sus ojos blancos como la luna más llena se clavaron sobre sus objetivos a los cuales quería hacer pagar por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar.

Krillin, Yamcha y Ten se estremecen y se ponen en posición de guardia al ver que el Saiya – Jin transformado sostenía con una de sus manos el cuerpo inerte y cabizbajo de Gohan desde la manga de su maltrecha camisa. Ahora todos entendían, por la evidencia mostrada, el por qué el Ki de Gohan había desaparecido de repente. Estaba tan golpeado y herido que apenas era reconocible.

El Saiya – Jin asesino llega a una altura y a una proximidad suficiente para dirigirse casi al centro de la plataforma rodante del templo. Justo antes de pisar terreno, arroja el cuerpo de Gohan con suma facilidad el cual cae pesadamente al suelo arrastrándose sobre él hasta detenerse a determinada distancia de su verdugo. Mr. Popo no aguanta más y huye despavorido al interior del templo, en contraste con Dendé que se quedó ahí observando.

Bulma se cubre la cara en tono desesperante mientras los demás observan anonadados la presencia inerte de su mejor amigo. El transformado Príncipe comienza con su lento andar con los demás sin quitarle un ojo de encima con sus compases abiertos y sus espíritus listos para la batalla. Una sensación de ahogo atorado en la garganta de Krillin lo hace sólo mover pesadamente la cabeza a los lados por no creer la tremenda frialdad con que estaba tratando a todos ellos y al mundo entero.

Sin aguantar más, alza la voz como si quisiera que todos los habitantes de la tierra lo escucharan.

- ¡Eres un maldito Vegeta! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacernos todo esto!? –Agita su mano derecha hacia un lado como una forma de desquitar su coraje- ¡Dinos por qué!

Las llamas alrededor de él ardían alteradas como si esas palabras hubieran sido el ingrediente vertido sobre ellas para encenderlas todavía más. Él sólo sigue avanzando mientras observa a Yamcha y a Ten haciendo formación con la guardia puesta con intenciones de rodear su perímetro. No. 18 se encontraba cerca de Krillin dispuesta a entrar en batalla después que había escondido a su hija en un lugar seguro.

- "Mira… Mira el grado de desesperación que se ha levantado sólo por una acción como esta". -Habló la voz interior- "Mira sus caras, mira sus miedos por fin revelados. Están totalmente fuera de su confort, asustados, sintiendo peligro y muerte. Esta es la transformación de la que yo hablaba, la aplicación de la ley de la vida en su máxima expresión para ver quién es capaz de mantenerse de pie y, de ser posible… Convertirse en tu fiel sirviente".

Dendé se mantuvo cerca de Bulma poniendo una mano atrás con la palma en dirección a ella. En su otra mano sostenía firmemente su bastón con el cual pretendía hacer lo mejor para defenderla. En tanto, los Guerreros Z que quedan siguen dando pasos laterales conforme el enemigo avanza sin descuidar las posiciones de guardia.

En cambio el verdugo, el ahora asesino, el auténtico Príncipe reclamando terreno… Solamente sigue avanzando a paso gallardo con una postura de galantería como si todo esto fuera lo más normal del mundo. El resto sigue expectante a lo que pudiera hacer o atreverse, en tanto que Dendé se da cuenta de lo poseído que estaba y que no iba a ser efectivo tratar de entrar en razón con él ni mucho menos comunicarse telepáticamente.

Los Guerreros Z que quedaban permanecen al pendiente por cualquier movimiento que el enemigo pudiera realizar. Ya habían hecho una formación en círculo alrededor de él con la guardia bien puesta para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Bulma seguía ahí sentada arrastrando los pies en el suelo, dándose en veces empujones hacia atrás por la conmoción.

Es entonces que Vegeta se detiene. Luego baja un poco la mirada como recordando algo, durando así un prolongado tiempo, cosa que los demás aprovechan para seguirle reprochando por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

- ¡Eres un verdadero tonto! ¡El camino hacia la maldad no es el adecuado! -Le gritó No. 18 con la preocupación de lo que le pudiera pasar a su hija ahora oculta.

- ¡Eres un perfecto traidor! ¡Te acogimos, te dimos refugio, te dimos amistad, incluso peleaste de nuestro lado, y ahora nos pagas con basura! -Le siguió Yamcha totalmente indignado.

- ¡No debimos confiar en ti desde el principio, no debimos confiar en ti nunca! ¡Tú jamás ibas a pelear por la justicia, jamás ibas a pelear por los demás! ¡Lo único que te importa es tu orgullo y el egoísmo que siempre has cargado! -Segundó Ten con los músculos totalmente llenos de adrenalina.

Krillin se acordó de la vez que estuvo a punto de matarlo justo antes de que intentara abordar su nave especial. Sosteniendo la espada de Yayirobe, Krillin sabía que tenía que acabar con todo esto. Y ahora, justo ese recuerdo es el que asalta su momento reciente para hacerle ver su más grande error.

¿Habría sido él el principal responsable de todo esto? Si hubiera matado a Vegeta en ese entonces... ¿Algo como esto estaría pasando? Tal vez se hubiera quedado como espíritu en el mundo de los muertos y no hubieran sabido más de él.

- ¡Nos trajiste más problemas que cualquier otra cosa, si no hubiera sido por Gokú yo te habría matado! ¡Y ahora él no está y soy el único ahora que va a pagar por este tremendo error! ¡Esta vez no me voy a contener, te destruiré!

Sin embargo todos en el fondo sabían que el inmenso y extraño poder que ahora había alcanzado el Saiya - Jin superaban los límites de lo que ellos habían conocido de todos los enemigos a los que han enfrentado.

Vegeta permaneció con la mirada baja un buen rato... Luego la levanta lentamente hasta que la inercia del movimiento mismo lo hace mover su cuello hasta que su mirada apunta a las nubes turbulentas y cambiantes de colores naranjas y moradas en el cielo.

Todo lo que le habían dicho no le había sido ajeno. En su mente rondaron las imágenes de sus experiencias en la tierra que si bien no eran lo que él esperaba, sí habían sido satisfactorias. Su unión con Bulma, la procreación de sus dos hijos, las peleas que tuvo al lado de Kakarotto y cómo llegó a disfrutar de las batallas ganadas ante enemigos poderosos. Las veces que sintió que él verdaderamente cambió siendo mejor persona y aunque no lo creyera... Haberse transformado en un mejor ser humano.

- "Esos recuerdos son reales". -Dijo su otro yo en su interior- "No vas a tener mejor oportunidad de agradecerles a todos por lo que hicieron por ti, porque ahora gracias a eso, gracias a esa presión, fue que alcanzaste la desesperación y llegaste a este momento de gloria donde por fin has alcanzado tu más grande potencial".

- "Dales las gracias a todos porque todos contribuyeron a que alcanzaras tu verdadera esencia. Ahora es momento de despedirse para siempre. Ve y agradécelos a todos ellos por todo lo que hicieron por ti".

La voz interna sonó tranquila y elocuente. Era la señal de que ese momento iba a ser especial para ambos, no solamente por alcanzar su máximo potencial, sino por tener la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y de construir el mundo a su semejanza.

Vegeta, determinado, bajó la mirada manteniéndola al frente a donde estaba su esposa. Observó cada detalle de su anatomía y de su mirada. Aceptaba que la había amado, aceptaba que lo había cambiado. Y que gracias a eso, a su decisión de comenzar bajo esta nueva forma, estaba por convertirse en el puente por el cual todos los auténticos Saiya - Jin de raza pura iban a inspirarse de sus acciones para seguirlo como el líder que está a punto de restablecer el verdadero significado de su linaje.

- La nueva era Saiya - Jin empieza ahora... -Dijo sin que los labios se le movieran después de sus palabras- Y la voy a despertar a nuestra imagen y semejanza, cueste lo que cueste.

Krillin llega más allá del límite empezando a utilizar su energía para generar de su palma abierta levantada al cielo una porción de materia que se hace más grande hasta alcanzar la forma final de un filoso platillo. Se formó un disco giratorio con filosas esquinas puntiagudas el cual empezó a girar con más y más velocidad a la vez que aumentaba su tamaño.

Krillin toma vuelo llevando su mano hacia atrás y de inmediato lanza su Kienzan rumbo a su enemigo. El platillo cortante, con sonido a una sierra giratoria, se deja ir a toda velocidad con Vegeta apenas girando su mirada para ver lo que había arrojado para detenerlo por completo con dos de sus lianas que de pronto salieron de su espalda. Aparecieron presionando directamente sobre la parte alta y baja del disco originando un desprendimiento de energía constante por la fricción en forma de chispas.

La esquina cortante del Kienzan apenas estaba lo suficientemente alejado del rostro de Vegeta para no alcanzar a cortarlo. El maligno ahora se le queda viendo a Krillin quien sabía de la tremenda diferencia de poderes, pero aun así seguía altamente lleno de valentía. La cara de No. 18 se estremece al ver lo que su antes compatriota estaba a punto de hacer.

El poder de Krillin comenzó a girar de forma inquietante más y más rápido de lo normal por el movimiento que las puntas de las cuerdas azules hacían bajo presión.

Por la precisión y su aspecto giratorio, la creación del Dr. Gero calcula lo mortal que podría ser si ese poder fuera en contra de su propio esposo. Cosa que finalmente resulta cierta cuando de un movimiento rápido, ambos brazos artificiales del Príncipe empujan a tremenda velocidad ese poder rodante con tremendo filo cortante en dirección a su creador.

Krillin apenas percibe que su propio poder es lanzado en su contra por la velocidad casi invisible a la que fue arrojado. Su esposa y mujer, No. 18, ya lo había arrojado lejos de su alcance al alcanzar a empujarlo de lado justo antes que su propio ataque le hiciera daño.

La mujer fue quien sufrió los daños directos de esa embestida. Su cuerpo voló en dos mitades separándose abruptamente en el aire con una velocidad que el atónito Krillin veía en cámara lenta una vez en el suelo. Ambas partes caen rendidas con los movimientos convulsionados del sistema nervioso que han sido totalmente desprendidos de la otra mitad a la que estaban conectados. Una muerte instantánea.

Krillin se queda pálido a punto de desmayarse. Su respiración se hizo lenta con espasmos en sus intervalos. Trataba de jalar aire sin sentir que éste entrara a sus pulmones por esa impresión de ahogo que lo dominaba. Todos miraron la terrible tragedia de la cual su compatriota había sido víctima indirecta. Cuando el adulto hombre de estatura baja pudo por fin reaccionar, expresa todo su dolor con un llanto expresado en un grito atronador.

Todos los testigos por un momento no pudieron reaccionar ante la fuerte impresión; pero el coraje nacido en ellos los hace despabilarse y mirar directo al responsable de semejante atrevimiento.

Ten es el primero en agazaparse lo suficiente con sus pies acomodados en propulsión para abalanzarse en contra del enemigo. Se deja ir estirando su pierna derecha en totalidad haciendo un despegue frontal con velocidad.

Con grito de guerrero piensa lanzar un golpe de tajo con su mano izquierda a la nuca de su adversario, pero éste ni se molesta en alejarlo pues uno de sus tentáculos llenos de energía se sacude como látigo golpeando salvajemente el cuerpo de Ten y hacerlo chocar y rebotar con el piso, provocando que éste se levante en partes por el impacto.

Entra Yamcha en el acto queriendo golpear con un rayo de energía a distancia. Dispara uno de largo alcance que sólo choca con la barrera invisible protectora del transformado Saiya - Jin, haciendo que su energía se desintegre separándose en varias roturas mientras continúa su flujo. Y el ex-bandido sin darse cuenta, es atravesado en su cráneo por una franja azul delgada que se había filtrado abriéndose camino recto a través del mismo ataque que él había lanzando en un intento de dar con el culpable.

Dicha franja salió de la punta del dedo índice del enemigo después de extender por completo su brazo a partir de donde se había originado el ataque contrario. Se extendió en silencio hasta convertirse en el movimiento definitivo que fuese a acabar con el guerrero quien duró un momento suspendido en el aire hasta caer pesadamente en el suelo totalmente inmóvil.

Krillin se había movido con la suficiente velocidad para agarrar desprevenido al asesino de su esposa por la espalda. Ni su barrera invisible ni sus múltiples brazos saliendo de su espalda se habían interpuesto a tiempo para protegerlo, pues parecía que realmente no lo necesitaba. Krillin, en todo su ímpetu y su rabia, golpeaba cada cual parte del cuerpo de Vegeta con puños, codazos, golpes de tajo, rodillazos, patadas de gancho y demás técnicas marciales sin provocarle el más mínimo daño.

Ahí permaneció el posesionado alienígena recibiendo directamente los impactos sin inmutarse ni mostrar la más mínima reacción con los brazos cruzados. Krillin atacaba el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen y otros puntos vitales apareciendo y desapareciendo constantemente en múltiples posiciones. Vegeta se quedó ahí inmóvil como divirtiéndose de semejante suceso.

Y a través del movimiento menos esperado, agita velozmente su brazo derecho para mostrar la palma con los dedos pegados como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un ataque de energía justo al frente del rostro del Guerrero Z. Una fuerza invisible detuvo los desplazamientos repentinos de Krillin manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire sin moverse, teniendo ambos brazos pegados a los lados y los pies entreabiertos totalmente rígidos perdiendo así su calidad de movimiento.

La fuerza opresora aplicada sobre él no le permitía hacer ninguna maniobra evasiva, hasta que la mano del agresor se gira 180 grados en su muñeca, se extienden los dedos hacia abajo como invitando a tomarle de la mano y en seguida los dedos se levantan en punta en un gesto parecido a una invitación.

Una columna de energía azul y morada surge tremendamente rápido desde la tierra hasta el cielo, expresada en un chorro potente que se levanta desintegrando casi al instante el cuerpo de la víctima que sólo desaparece dentro de una breve aparición de franjas oscuras dibujando lo que le queda de contorno.

Justo cuando el torrente desaparece al cesar su manifestación, el cuerpo de Krillin desaparece de la faz de la tierra. Bulma se cubre la cara y los ojos al ver esto mientras que Dendé sigue estremecido poniéndose delante de Bulma justo al frente del umbral de entrada del templo. Al terminar de hacer eso, el Saiya - Jin mutado baja lentamente esa mano que provocó semejante ataque aniquilador, sitúa poco a poco su mirada al frente para instalarse en un contacto visual inmediato con los dos que le quedaban para terminar con todo esto.

De pronto una luz dorada intensa emerge desde una posición en el cielo, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Vegeta quien echa un vistazo para ver de qué se trataba. Haciendo la figura de un triángulo formado por la posición de los dedos pulgares e índices sobre el pecho, Ten está a punto de lanzar su poderosa técnica dispuesto a utilizar toda su energía vital para acabarlo de un solo golpe.

- ¡Kikohooooooooooooo!

Una enorme cantidad de energía se concentra de golpe para convertirse en una poderosa técnica a punto de lanzarse. Pero para eso, Vegeta reaparece súbitamente interponiendo su mano al frente justo en el punto donde el ataque había empezado a surgir. Para eso se inclinó un poco al frente para aplicar la fuerza suficiente que ocasionara la sobresaturación de toda esa energía que comenzó a acumularse peligrosamente hasta terminar en una explosión inmediata.

Semejante empuje de poder dobla el cuerpo de Ten hacia atrás hasta parecer una goma, cuando recuperada su apariencia termina en una explosión sobre su pecho con su propio poder dispersándose agresivamente por todo su cuerpo como un veneno que terminó por aumentarlo de tamaño hasta hacerlo estallar por completo.

Los efectos de la explosión se vieron como humo y fuego liberados en una expansión repentina por los aires. Justo después, Vegeta comienza su lento descenso pues se había elevado a los aires para dar alcance a su ahora exterminada víctima.

Nuevamente pisa suelo comenzando a avanzar a pasos lentos. Dendé es el único ahora que puede proteger a Bulma, por lo que un sentido de justicia se apodera de él determinándose a protegerla a toda costa. Con ahínco y con todo el miedo del mundo a cuestas, deja caer con fuerza su bastón en su extremo de apoyo provocando con ello una liberación de energía que comienza a rodearlo como una resonancia constante de algo palpitando en su interior.

Vegeta sigue avanzando y avanzando hasta que Dendé extiende una de sus manos al frente señalándolo con su dedo índice, del cual salen varias ráfagas de rayos uno después del otro. El agresor ni siquiera se inmuta mientras continúa su avance con esos rayos chocando en su pecho y en su cara hasta desintegrarse. Dendé sigue con sus ataques aun sabiendo que no le provocaban daño alguno, todo con tal de ganar tiempo que le permitiera pensar qué hacer para salir de una situación como esta.

Entonces el Saiya - Jin decide atacar con una ráfaga de energía al usar su palma abierta de la misma forma que un cañón dispara hacia su objetivo. Como resultado una bola enorme en forma de bala sale con potencia en dirección hacia el contrario.

Dendé inmediatamente vuelve a golpear su bastón sobre el piso, esta vez habiéndolo alzado más y sujetándolo con ambas manos para provocar mayor estruendo. Un campo de energía es creado comportándose como una esfera protectora que lo envuelve a él y a Bulma, el cual continúa expandiéndose hasta chocar con el poder contrario que es interceptado efectivamente hasta desintegrarse. El Saiya - Jin, al ver esto, sigue aplicando presión con más y más ataques del mismo tipo dirigidos directamente a generar choques con esa barrera protectora la cual es mantenida en funcionamiento por el poder de Dendé.

El Dios de la Tierra se mueve impetuosamente resistiéndose a su final. El deber de proteger a la terrícola Bulma se había convertido en su principal prioridad. Le dolía que tuviera que defenderla del mismo hombre que una vez fuera considerado su esposo y que supuestamente la había protegido más de una vez en el pasado.

Entretanto, mientras reflexionaba el por qué había pasado todo esto y al mismo tiempo idear un plan de escape para llevarse a Bulma consigo, unos brazos de azul asesino salen disparados desde el suelo provocando agujeros que dan paso a más de 10 de ellos serpenteándose hasta amarrar todas las extremidades del Namekusei. Ambos brazos sucumben ante la fuerza opresora dejando caer como consecuencia el bastón que estaba utilizando para defenderse. El campo de fuerza sufrió el cese de suministro de energía y se desvanece casi al instante.

Vegeta había filtrado sus extremidades dentro del suelo para poder llegar al Namekusei que protegía Bulma. Estos brazos empiezan a crecer hacia arriba levantando el cuerpo totalmente preso de Dendé quien sufre al sentir toda esa presión sobre su cuerpo, cada vez que las lianas se comportan como enredaderas aferrándose cada vez más a las extremidades de su presa con el incremento de sus movimientos en espiral.

El cuerpo de Dendé se comienza a consumir hasta quedar pegado a los huesos por la sustancia ácida aplicada a través de esos largos brazos que lo sostienen. Luego de que los huesos quedaran a la vista y cayeran por efecto de su propio peso y roturas, los lazos se serpentean esta vez en dirección contraria para volverse a ocultar dentro de los agujeros del suelo de donde salieron y regresar a la espalda de su dueño.

* * *

><p>Ahora sólo dos protagonistas han quedado en escena. El hombre y la mujer, la bella y la bestia, habían sido llamados a tomar protagonismo después de abierto el telón. Las llamas en el cuerpo del príncipe se movían ansiosas y en ritmo como si un baile espectacular diera comienzo.<p>

Bulma se había tapado la cara mientras gritaba aterrada al ver a Dendé consumirse de esa manera. Poco a poco asoma los ojos entre sus dedos para darse cuenta que era la última que quedaba. Escondida en sus recuerdos tratando de negarlo todo, de retener a ese Vegeta del cual se enamoró para que la triste y cruda realidad no siguiera golpeando en su sensibilidad.

Se sintió culpable por haber tomado a la ligera la partida de su esposo. Creyó que todo estaba bien y que sólo había sido alguna rabieta del Príncipe para alejarse debido a algún coraje, y que pronto terminaría regresando como otras veces. Pero esta vez sentía que era diferente; sentía que ella de algún modo tenía algo que ver en todo eso, tal vez porque hubo cosas que todavía no se confesaban, o pasados que aun no se resolvían.

Al mismo tiempo que Vegeta ansiaba que ella se acordara de todas esas veces que no tomó en cuenta lo más importante, ella recreaba esas mismas respuestas en ese momento. Sin quererlo, se acordó de todas las veces que le brindó cariño y él se lo rechazaba creyendo erróneamente que sólo se trataba de su propio orgullo. Las veces que él se alejó kilómetros para no volver a verla y regresar totalmente cambiado sin tener idea de los demonios que él tuvo que enfrentar para poder hacer su regreso.

Todas las veces que ella presintió que él necesitaba que entendiera las cosas, que ella fuera aunque sea una vez a buscarlo, tan sólo una llamada o un intento mínimo de contacto. Ella siempre lo esperó como una mujer paciente que ha preparado el terreno para que su Príncipe Azul llegase, arrepentido, a aprovechar todo aquello que se perdió.

Un juego de egos que estaba pagando muy caro. Justo ahora, en este preciso momento, el haberse unido de esa manera con su ser amado había dejado heridas sin resolver ni sanarse que desencadenaron esta abominación ahora presente. Descubrió en ese instante, mientras su asesino estaba acercándose a paso lento hacia ella, que ella había tenido que ver en todos y cada uno de esos detalles aunque no hubiera sido la directa responsable.

¿Fue su culpa haberse enamorado de ese hombre? ¿Fue un error haberlo invitado a entrar en su vida sabiendo que ella cargaba con sus propios demonios, miedos e inseguridades pretendiendo que él también los amara a todos ellos, para poder ser merecedor de amarla a ella? ¿Fue un error, un tremendo error, dejarse llevar por las feromonas y la provocación propia de su sensualidad, coqueteándole en repetidas ocasiones hasta que este hombre aceptara su invitación? ¿Le estaba pasando factura, justo ahora, todas las veces que algo le decía que algo andaba mal y que debía acudir inmediatamente a saber y preguntaba qué es lo que su amado sentía realmente?

Todo se le vino de golpe, desde el momento que lo conoció hasta este preciso instante. Parecía que no había tiempo de distancia entre los hechos cuando trataba de atar cabos entre este y otro acontecimiento. Todos guardaban tan estrecha relación que el factor tiempo no significaba nada en ese momento.

Descubrió que ella también llevaba culpa de todo esto aunque no lo pareciera. Que tal vez por su edad de aquel entonces, por su forma de pensar, por sus necesidades y por siempre esperar a que el otro primero entendiese sus sentimientos sin siquiera demostrarlos, y darlo por hecho... Las veces que mejor se quedó callada tragándose todos esos sentimientos para alimentar su orgullo esperando a que él diera siempre el primer paso de la reconciliación... Las veces que él esperó ser invitado, y ella solamente esperaba a que él llegara. Tantas cosas se le venían encima que apenas podía pensar racionalmente.

Sabía que era hora de rendir cuentas, sabía que le correspondía pagar por ello aunque ella no tuviese, probablemente, culpa alguna de ello. Si quería que el mundo se salvara, si con su sacrificio iba a poder calmar aunque sea un poco la ira del Príncipe para que éste no lo destruya todo, sabía que era hora de pagar con su vida.

Con todo y cuerpo tembloroso se pone lentamente de pie agarrándose de espaldas sobre el pilar en donde estaba recostada. Se llena de la valentía suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos conforme él avanza hacia ella, aunque el miedo y el instinto en más de una ocasión le advierte que no lo haga.

Con la intención apremiante de remediarlo todo en este preciso instante, cae en la cuenta de todas las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su pareja cuando ella presentía que debía hacerlo. Comprendió el error de haber asumido muchas cosas, que por el hecho de ser hombre y tener la fuerza de destruir planetas enteros iba a poder soportar los desaires de una mujer por muy simples e inofensivos que parezcan.

Pudo darse cuenta de lo tremendamente frágil que él era, a tal punto que terminó por romperse para revelar su yo más sangriento clamando venganza, clamando todas esas veces en que esperó ser comprendido a cambio de alejamiento por parte de ella. Aquello que había hecho para conquista de su Príncipe se convirtió en un juego mortal por no haber tomado en cuenta, o por no cerciorarse siquiera que las necesidades de un hombre de su raza tal vez no eran las mismas de la especie humana.

Arrepentida lloró en medio del dolor que todos esos recuerdos le surtieron efecto en su conciencia. Siguió avanzando hacia él sintiendo una herida que la hacía avanzar a pasos lentos y torpes como si hubiese sido golpeada directamente en el pecho. Esta era la naturaleza del Príncipe, la naturaleza que ella misma se atrevió a negar y creer que a su manera las cosas iban a estar siempre correctas y funcionar.

Se debió preocupar más por él, se debió preocupar por lo que él verdaderamente sentía y no haber tratado de tener a alguien a su lado sabiendo que, muy en el fondo, esa persona siempre albergaría alguna semilla de dolor con el potencial para germinar en algo lleno de maldad. Tal vez debió presionar más para que él le dijera toda la verdad, incluso si eso implicaba que se alejara para siempre de ella. Todo con tal de no provocar más daño del que había hecho aun cuando ella no hubiera sido la responsable.

-Vegeta… -Dijo Bulma entre sollozos apretando los párpados cerrados con las manos contraídas sobre su pecho- … Perdóname.

Ella miraba a un lado con las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas. Él sólo permanecía inmóvil ante ella con esa majestuosidad que sólo su máximo potencial podía conferir en porte y en fragancia. Las llamas se le calmaron un poco respondiendo al temperamento de la interlocutora como brindándole un homenaje a su propia calma.

La voz interior habló en respuesta sin que ella pudiera escuchar una sola palabra.

- "Está arrepentida, qué hermosa se ve. Ni en la intimidad contigo había estado así. Por fin obtuviste lo que esperaste todos estos años: que ella se acercara a ti, arrepentida, por todo lo que había pasado".

- "El orgullo de un Saiya - Jin se quiere y se adora de otra manera. No necesitamos involucrarnos sentimentalmente con alguien para sentirnos queridos. Esta mujer se equivocó al suponer que tus necesidades eran las mismas de un ser humano y siempre quiso hacerte a su imagen y semejanza al igual que los hijos que procreaste con ella".

- "Dale el último beso para que culmine este gran momento. Que sienta todo el ardor de tu ira por todos los años que te hizo callar lo que verdaderamente sentías. También le debes a ella el hecho de que has alcanzado tu máximo potencial. Ve y agradéceselo".

Lentamente alzó una mano acercándola a la mejilla de ella. Ella tembló al pensar que estaría por arrancarle la cabeza; pero la mano sólo se quedó ahí, a unos cuantos centímetros de separación de su cara. Ella poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada para coincidir con esos ojos blancos totalmente transparentes en el sentir del Saiya - Jin capaces de flechar directamente en la sensibilidad de cualquiera.

El silencio era total, tan total que los relámpagos manifestados en el cielo apenas se alcanzaban a notar.

- Ve… en paz.

El telón se cerró con ella sufriendo una muerte que sólo los espectadores podían imaginar tras la sombra detrás de la cortina con la silueta del hombre devorando a la mujer.

Y la luz de fondo que reaccionaba a las emociones de ambos completó la escena perfecta de una venganza, de una expresión de amor más allá de los límites humanos. De un alienígena ejerciendo la manera de hacer las cosas según su semejanza, según sus principios, su ética, su percepción... así como sus instintos.

* * *

><p>La escena terminó con el templo de Kamisama comenzando a desmoronarse por la presión del entorno sobre él. Los rayos asechaban y golpeaban las estructuras, el fuerte viendo empujaba impetuosamente reclamando lo que por naturaleza es suyo, la fuerza de la gravedad aplicaba su ley inquebrantable demandando que lo que una vez fue sacado de su tierra sea devuelto a la misma.<p>

Vegeta ya había descendido de ahí viendo los resultados de sus lágrimas derramadas sobre la tierra. Permaneció ahí flotando a varios metros de distancia para alcanzar a ver la extensión de su dominio. Todas las llanuras, las montañas, los valles y en sí las ciudades estaban casi por completo reclamadas por su más ambicioso poder.

Todo se seguía derritiendo por acción del efecto corrosivo bañado en sangre. Las partes que quedaban ya sean naturales o artificiales, tarde que temprano iban a consumirse aun cuando estuviesen hechos del más fuerte material. Ahí permaneció el Saiya - Jin con las nubes acompañándolo en todo momento en esa tempestad que se ha reflejado hacia su exterior.

La escena se oscurece un poco más con los relámpagos cayendo nuevamente desde el cielo generando estruendo en el aire. El poseído Saiya - Jin guardaba una postura un tanto agazapada con ambas manos algo dobladas de los codos y los puños cerrados con fuerza hacia su cintura. Era evidente que una acumulación de energía estaba surgiendo mientras él seguía con el cuerpo en el aire como espectador.

El fuego prendido en su cuerpo se extendió aun más creciendo a lo largo. El volumen de su musculatura aumentó al igual que su apariencia amenazante. Sus pensamientos estaban siempre mezclados con la culpa después de todo lo que había hecho, aun cuando sabía que era lo correcto.

Solo ahí con su otro yo, con su otra parte... Solamente le quedaba culminar su obra para lograr un acto de resurrección para empezar a extender el legado Saiya - Jin e ir en búsqueda de más compatriotas de sangre pura dispuestos a seguir sus pasos, y su ejemplo.

Abre por completo su cuerpo de un golpe llevando ambas manos a los costados de su pecho con los codos ligeramente flexionados. El sonido alienígena de un monstruo gritando se vuelve a hacer presente con esa boca expresiva dejando ver nada más que la nada en su interior. Los ojos blancos, destellantes de energía, se abren más de la cuenta por la intensa emoción.

Es entonces cuando de su espalda salen numerosas cuerdas dejándose ir ferozmente a diferentes puntos de la tierra tanto a cortas como a largas distancias. Se clavan como anclas pesadas que con su fuerza logran perforar la superficie y entrar en la profundidad. Las partes agrietadas por los agujeros recién creados presentan varias roturas en las áreas afectadas por la profundidad en que el suelo es perforado.

Tanto a lo lejos como a la cercanía, el planeta estaba siendo afectado desde sus raíces por una energía destructiva con carga volátil capaz de provocar grandes terremotos. El Saiya – Jin estaba dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo con tal de adaptar este sitio a la semejanza de sus ideales y su legado.

- "¡La hora de la verdad, la hora de la gloria! ¡El momento de la redención ha llegado! Ya no tienes nadie más que te detenga, ya no tienes nadie más que te diga lo que es correcto según los principios humanos. Ya no tienes a quién más proteger mas que a ti mismo. Construyámoslo todo como debe ser para que nuestra raza Saiya – Jin sea escuchada por todo el espacio, ¡para que hagamos saber a los demás que atentaron contra nosotros que seguimos vivos!"

- "¡Haz que este lugar sea transformado, que se borre todo indicio humano sobre él! Sólo toma aquello que consideres que te pueda servir, y lo que no… ¡Destrúyelo!"

La voz interna mandaba en la ejecución de las acciones en todo momento. Mientras tanto, el planeta comenzaba a temblar marcadamente en su totalidad haciendo sentir su pesar en todos los continentes de los alrededores.

Los mares eran sumamente agitados provocando tsunamis, las grandes montañas sufrían partituras profundas que las partían notablemente modificando la apariencia de los alrededores. Los animales huían despavoridos tratando de refugiarse lo mejor que pueden; pero las aberturas en el suelo provocadas por grietas a enorme profundidad los hacían equivocarse de camino cayendo inevitablemente rumbo a los lugares más recónditos y oscuros del planeta.

Los volcanes rugían ferozmente expulsando más rojo ardiente de la cuenta. Los vientos dejaban a su paso olas de destrucción arrasando con todo a través de remolinos y huracanes. Los polos norte y sur iban partiéndose en grandes fragmentos cayendo pedazos enormes de hielo sobre el mar, mientras algunos remolinos gigantes eran creados en los mares cercanos creando turbulencias capaces de succionar islas enteras.

Catástrofe y caos total en el planeta tierra como nunca se había visto. La madre tierra rugía y gemía de dolor mientras se iba convirtiendo, ahora, en el nuevo planeta de los Saiya – Jin. Poco a poco su imagen se iba moldeando a semejanza del nuevo Rey de su propio linaje, quien deshacía en sólo unos instantes lo que ni siquiera la naturaleza había podido hacer en varios años.

Mientras todo temblaba y se transformaba, Vegeta seguía en esa pose de gloria y consagración.

- "¡Destrúyelo todo, acaba con todo! ¡Que no quede nada! ¡No más misericordia, no más paz! ¡Todo requiere un cambio para que pueda ser transformado, todo requiere una revolución que nos lleve a lo más alto…!"

Un estruendo más se escucha acompañando la música del apocalipsis. Un estruendo un tanto diferente de los demás al ser el impacto directamente propinado sobre una parte del cuerpo del nuevo Rey. Un golpe que vino de la nada por alguien a quien jamás esperaban.

El impacto en la cara desfiguró por completo su semblante en ese instante. Es arrojado lejos en el aire como si un fuerte huracán hubiese soplado viento agresivamente sobre él. Sus brazos de energía no fueron suficientes para amortiguar su involuntario vuelo, quedando desprendidas e inservibles una vez desprendidas de su espalda cayendo éstas pesadamente sobre la tierra.

Los efectos destructivos en el planeta se detuvieron de pronto dejando sólo las secuelas al aire libre. El temblor poco a poco cesaba mientras Vegeta se recuperaba de ese golpe tan duro sobre su cara. Se había detenido en el aire segundos después que había sido arrojado por ese poderoso ataque. ¿Quién podría ser tan fuerte que fuera capaz de detenerlo tan sólo con ese movimiento?

El príncipe frota su mejilla notando que aun resentía los efectos de ese solo ataque. Justo cuando había terminado por masajearse, pone su mirada a donde había recibido el impacto por parte del repentino agresor. Pudo ver a lo lejos una silueta masculina con pelo largo hasta la espalda alta y una forma en entero corpulenta por efectos de la contraluz. Una figura varonil que él conocía perfectamente incluso en sueños.

Otro de su linaje se había aparecido con un majestuoso porte que podría hacer dudar a cualquiera sobre darle ataque. La presencia era inconfundible; su Ki le hacía recordar momentos cruentos como gloriosos. No podía creer que fuera él, sobre todo por todo este tiempo que había estado desaparecido y que no se podía sentir su presencia por ningún lado.

- "Es… Es…"

- ¡Kakarotto!

Los dos mencionan el nombre de su mejor enemigo y amigo al mismo tiempo, con el otro hablando siempre en pensamiento y con Vegeta pronunciándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Una luz se proyectó de frente permitiendo ver los detalles ocultos que habían permanecido en las sombras. Su pelaje rojo de mono Ōzaru pasando de largo su abdomen y su pecho eran inconfundibles. Y esa postura corporal que siempre adoptaba cuando estaba a punto de librar una gran batalla, con esos ojos afilados por las cejas fruncidas apuntando directamente a su objetivo.

La cola del Saiya – Jin daba el lenguaje corporal de estar ansioso por entrar en batalla. La imagen inmaculada y santa que Vegeta siempre había admirado cada vez que este guerrero de sangre pura peleaba con el orgullo de un Saiya – Jin. Y ahora más que nunca, ese mismo hombre estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

De pronto el semblante de Gokú cambia notablemente cuando su rostro se torna cada vez más agresivo a la vez que flexiona su cuerpo y sus extremidades en posición de batalla sobre el cielo. El incremento en sus poderes es abrumador y notable, apretando su mandíbula con los dientes expuestos hacia su enemigo.

El cuerpo le temblaba notablemente por toda la energía de la ira acumulada que guardaba en su interior. Hacía mucho que el guerrero Gokú no se sentía así: con esas ganas de acabar con alguien sin importar las consecuencias y no dejar de éste ningún indicio de su existencia.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhh…!

La imagen de Gokú de pronto se pinta por completo estando muy cercano a Vegeta al propinarle un gancho al estómago que lo dobla y estremece por completo. Acto seguido, le lanza un codazo a su sien con la misma mano mientras que con la otra le sostiene el cabello para volver a erguirlo involuntariamente seguido de un continuidad de certeros golpes al rostro con su mano izquierda.

Después de esa seguidilla de múltiples ataques, y aprovechando que estaba aturdido, Gokú se coloca rápidamente en su espalda tomándolo desde atrás con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cuello. Apoyándose con el antebrazo sobre su tráquea y una de sus manos jalando agresivamente su barbilla y su quijada, podía darse cuenta que estaba intentando quebrarle el cuello.

- "¡Ten cuidado, quiere matarte en serio! Has despertado en él su auténtico instinto asesino".

Resistiéndose a que su cuello fuera roto, Vegeta lanza súbitamente al exterior múltiples ramas redondas que salen expresivas desde su espalda empujando a Gokú ferozmente lejos de ahí.

Vegeta se voltea con todo ese juego de serpientes haciéndole de cortina como si fuese un pavorreal. No pierde el tiempo y comienza a atacar a su otrora compatriota con ráfagas de movimientos frontales y laterales de lianas que se dejan ir sobre la anatomía de Gokú para darle alcance; pero éste logra escapar de todos y cada uno de los intentos por alcanzarlo, mientras los brazos múltiples tratan de atraparlo de varias maneras adoptando bastantes posiciones.

Gokú se mueve con maestría dentro de un baile perfecto de contorsiones corporales en el aire ya sea girándose en el aire, cambiando a posiciones más arriesgadas o pasando entre las lianas que habían fallado en su intento por aprehenderlo.

Tal volumen de ataques lo hacen pisar tierra firme después de una maroma prolongada como vía de escape. Justo apenas pisa suelo, este se ve alterado en su sustrato hasta abrirse directamente en varios agujeros provocados por los mismos brazos que le atacaron ahora sorprendiéndolo ocultos desde abajo. Rodean rápidamente su cuerpo metiéndolo dentro de una cárcel perfecta de una envoltura alrededor suyo difícil de romper.

Por la forma en como fue sujeto parece como si estuviese dentro de un capullo. Gokú comienza a expresar su dolor a través del sonido cuando comienza a verterse sobre él ese líquido capaz de desintegrar a cualquier organismo vivo. Se apresura a hacer un movimiento rápido para escapar de esa situación tratando de llevar una mano a su frente hasta que logra, con marcado esfuerzo, llevar sus dos dedos haciendo contacto con su piel con lo que logra una efectiva tele-transportación.

De pronto las ramas se cierran más de la cuenta para abrazar la nada, a la vez que Gokú reaparece justo detrás de Vegeta lanzándole una fuerte patada que lo lanza rápidamente hacia su colisión con una de las montañas, llegando a traspasarla por el otro lado.

El cuerpo del príncipe cae arrastrado sobre el suelo a gran velocidad. Trata de girar sobre sí mismo mientras su espalda hace constante choque sobre el suelo por el impacto aunque no le es posible obtener el control fácilmente por la tremenda velocidad a la que sigue desplazándose involuntariamente.

Gokú aprovecha y se deja ir sobre él partiendo desde un punto lejano. Gritaba con furia al haber tomado el hombro y el cuello del Saiya – Jin mientras hacía presión sobre él para que su espalda chocara cada vez más fuerte con la tierra haciendo que ésta comience a dibujar su trayecto. El asesino Príncipe sostiene los antebrazos de su enemigo haciendo movimientos evasivos para que los golpes sobre su pecho y su cara no lleguen siempre a destino.

Gokú en veces agitaba el cuerpo de su oponente en repetidas ocasiones cuando no lograba golpearlo con sus manos, provocando así que su espalda chocase fuertemente con la arena provocando grietas. Vegeta aprovecha un descuido de Gokú en su postura y levanta ambos pies apoyándolos sobre su abdomen para darse un rápido giro sobre sí mismo que lanza a su contrincante por los aires lejos de él.

Gokú se da maroma y se apoya sobre la tierra la cual rasga con sus pies y su mano con los dedos contraídos para aferrarse a ella. Con ello logra detenerse por completo mientras Vegeta ya había dado un salto acrobático para quedar de pie y frenar su abrupto desplazamiento con sus múltiples brazos que se clavan en la tierra para suavizar su aterrizaje en el suelo.

Gokú se deja ir casi al instante al ataque. Se desplaza ferozmente como toro salvaje para volver a arremeter contra Vegeta; pero él se protege volviendo a presentar a escena esos múltiples brazos azules que salen repentinamente desde el suelo alterando la trayectoria del guerrero. Los reflejos del Saiya – Jin son suficientes para darse cuenta de la sorpresa en la cual iba a estar a punto de caer por lo que, sin descuidar su acercamiento hacia Vegeta, realiza maniobras evasivas que le permiten siempre estar en plena trayectoria.

El asesino dispara halos de energía destinados a hacerlo perder el balance o impedir su acercamiento; pero su oponente es lo bastante hábil para seguirse acercando a pesar de todo. De pronto, Vegeta deja caer dos de sus extremidades pesadamente frente a él para que el polvo del suelo se levante y logre nublar la vista de Gokú que estaba a punto de llegar con aras de atacarlo primero.

El guerrero se cubre sus ojos con sus manos experimentando ardor en ellos descuidando su ataque y su defensa, cosa que aprovecha Vegeta para sostenerlo con sus cuerdas de energía que desde atrás aprehenden al agresor sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Gokú quedó a escasos centímetros de separación del Príncipe, mas a pesar de todo logró sostenerlo fuertemente del cuello. Vegeta reacciona sujetando la muñeca y el antebrazo del contrario con ambas manos tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Aplica cada vez más presión sobre su antiguo compañero con sus brazos artificiales los cuales se enroscan cada vez más con el fin de asfixiarlo. De pronto unas lianas se zarandean rodeando el brazo extendido de Gokú en círculos hasta asirse con fuerza para empezar a tirar hacia atrás con la intención de alejar su mano del cuello del otro. El Saiya – Jin siente la presión y comienza a ceder poco a poco a la gran fuerza sin detener ni ceder en imponer en todo momento su propia fuerza y voluntad, con tal de seguir sosteniendo a Vegeta quien ya estaba sufriendo los efectos de la asfixia.

Gokú entrecierra sus ojos, a veces cerrando uno solo por los efectos naturales de mantener su esfuerzo a flote a pesar del agotamiento. Aun con toda la fuerza aplicada sobre él, su ímpetu le hace lograr un golpe de gancho que estremece completamente el estómago del opuesto curvándose hacia adelante por el efecto de semejante impacto. Aun así la presión de las lianas sobre su cuerpo no cesaba en su presión. Gokú vuelve a propinar más y más golpes de gancho con la misma mano haciendo que el físico del Príncipe se doble cada vez con cada intento logrado.

Un último gancho hace que Gokú quede libre ahora que las extremidades pierden su fuerza y lo sueltan rápidamente. El guerrero aprovecha el estado curvilíneo de Vegeta por los impactos y le lanza múltiples codazos con su otra mano, provocando que éste vaya acercándose cada vez más al suelo hasta caer rendido sobre él impactando de frente, justo en el momento en que su atacante ha entrelazado sus dos manos desde la altura propinándole un golpe de martillo sobre su espalda.

Da un brinco para quedar con ambos pies separados a cada costado del cuerpo del maltrecho verdugo. Lo gira violentamente jalándolo de su hombro para que quede con la espalda sobre el suelo a su merced. Lanza ahora poderosos jabs sobre su rostro uno seguido del otro en sincronización, hundiendo cada vez más su cabeza dentro del suelo ya hecho agujero por los impactos.

La tierra se va abriendo por la presión aplicada sobre ella con el cuerpo de Vegeta cada vez más metido en profundidad. Gokú gritaba furioso con cada golpe propinado mientras seguía y seguía arrojando esas grandes bombas sobre su antes compatriota.

- ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar esto Vegeta! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar jamás!

Viendo que su enemigo estaba inmóvil, Gokú se aleja rápidamente llegando a las alturas de un gran salto. Prepara ambas manos cargadas con su propio poder que emana de un interior llevado por la agresividad y el instinto puro de un Saiya – Jin, para acto seguido disparar con metralla numerosos halos de poder con sus manos agitándolas al frente rompiendo casi la velocidad del sonido.

Múltiples esferas brillantes adornan el cielo formando un puente que conecta directamente sobre el cuerpo del Saiya – Jin sobre el suelo sufriendo los efectos de la explosión desatada, la cual aumenta cada vez más y más su tamaño en proporción a los ataques lanzados.

El polvo así como el humo negro originado desde el suelo son tan grandes que no permiten ver nada de lo que ocurre allá abajo. Gokú cesa en esas ráfagas de ataques para comenzar a ladearse con ambas manos posicionadas como sosteniendo un círculo invisible, dentro del cual unas partículas se hacen lugar originando el crecimiento de una esfera de rojo intenso que se expande hasta que ambas manos la sostienen firmemente.

El mismo poder va creciendo en diámetro conforme la acumulación de energía, rodando en círculos sobre sí misma, se hace lo suficientemente grande hasta que su hacedor decide darle ejecución.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!

Ni siquiera expresó el nombre completo de su técnica pues sólo le importaba lanzar ese tremendo ataque con el poder destructivo suficiente para levantar una creciente y expansiva burbuja de energía explosiva como consecuencia.

La línea de la trayectoria se sigue propagando en dirección a Vegeta quien parecía no tener posibilidad alguna de escape; pero para sorpresa de Gokú, un círculo con apariencia a un agujero hecho portal aparece justo al frente para absorber todo el extremo de ataque al igual que la extensión que lo impulsa. Todo el poder de Gokú entra en ese agujero el cual absorbe su poderosa energía sin indicio alguno de que este haya llegado a algún destino para hacer impacto.

El también llamado Kakarotto nota este extraño comportamiento; pero justo arriba, sin haberlo sospechado, se abre otro agujero de la misma naturaleza provocando una rotura en el espacio que hace de conductor para conectar ambos portales. Inmediatamente se abre paso la misma bola de energía que había sido lanzada ahora en contra de su propio creador. El artista marcial apenas nota esto alzando súbitamente su mirada hacia arriba para ver cómo su propio ataque iba dirigido en su contra.

Rompe inmediatamente con el flujo de energía que estaba creando para concentrarse en su propio escape. Cosa que logra apenas a tiempo sufriendo un fuerte golpe en su hombro que lo hace desbalancease por completo. Girando involuntariamente en el aire por el impacto, es seguidamente golpeado por los pies juntos de su enemigo quien se le dejó ir repentinamente desde arriba.

La espalda de Gokú es golpeada con fuerza mientras éste cae en picada hacia la burbuja de energía originada abajo por el reciente impacto de su técnica, la cual se expande rápidamente sobre el área afectada teniendo un crecimiento cada vez más grande.

La manifestación dura un momento centelleando en ese mismo lugar con una vista fácilmente visible sin importar la distancia. El sonido parecido a una bomba atómica se hace presente en el área afectada. El guerrero había caído en manos de su propio poder sufriendo los efectos destructivos de éste sobre su cuerpo.

No se podía ver nada dentro de esa burbuja hasta que comienza su gradual desaparición. Los efectos sobre la plataforma son notables al quedar en forma de enorme agujero parecido a un cráter dibujado en ese lugar del impacto. El polvo desaparecía gradualmente mientras Gokú se levantaba pesadamente del suelo apoyando su mano sobre su rodilla libre para poder reincorporarse.

Conmocionado por el golpe de su propio ataque, no alcanza a reaccionar por completo cuando es sostenido de manos y pies por los mismos brazos artificiales que lo han estado atacando todo este tiempo. Lentamente es elevado a los aires en una posición semejante a la crucifixión con los pies un poco separados uno del otro, siendo estirado al máximo para no permitir su escape.

Vegeta prepara su mano derecha la cual se carga de una energía intensa que hace parecer todo su brazo como una filosa arma cortante. Gokú abre los ojos totalmente alerta sobre lo que pudiera pasar, hasta que su pensar se detiene abruptamente al sentir la mano de Vegeta atravesar su pecho después de haberse desplazado hacia él a gran velocidad.

El sonido agonizante manifestado en gritos ahogados del Saiya – Jin lo hacen escupir sangre al igual que su pecho, fuera del cual más líquido interno se empieza a derramar sobre su cuerpo. Gokú mira y trata de enfocar lo que puede su mirada hacia esos ojos blancos en los que daba la impresión de que se podía profundizar en ellos a tal grado de caer en un eterno abismo.

- "Un desperdicio total que hubiera peleado por la justicia. Tú y él hubieran hecho tremendo equipo conquistando planetas y exterminando a razas inferiores. Al final su justicia se reduce a esto, a tener que volver a reconstruir todo aquello por lo que había peleado y haber sufrido la pena de perderlo todo".

- "La mejor forma en como puede pagar su grande pecado por olvidar quién es y a qué vino a este mundo es a través de la muerte. Hazlo que se arrepienta de ello, sabes que un Rey castiga de esta manera a los que cometen grandes faltas para que sirvan de ejemplo a los demás súbditos. Y así… ¡Nadie más volverá a cometer el mismo error de Kakarotto!"

Extrañamente, el semblante de Gokú se relaja por completo como si no hubiera dolor en el proceso. Tenía la mirada tranquila pero determinada sin dejar de observar de forma desafiante a su asesino. El enemigo empieza a notar que algo no encaja bien y como respuesta recibe una fuerte explosión que hace desaparecer inmediatamente el cuerpo que estaba castigando para desintegrarse por completo a través de esa acción.

Interpone ambos antebrazos para cubrirse de esas partículas del mismo color blanco del humo que salen desprendidas después que el cuerpo del Saiya – Jin puro desapareciese por completo. Entonces, la presencia de una energía poderosa justo arriba lo hace estremecerse al saber de lo que se trataba.

La Genkidama había sido creada y ya había alcanzado un enorme tamaño con un hombre que estaba justo debajo de esa gran bola de energía con las manos hacia arriba. Era Gokú que había engañado a su oponente utilizando un clon suyo gracias a sus poderes.

La esfera creada en el cielo había aumentado un poco más de tamaño como indicativo a que estaba lista para actuar. Su creador empieza a exclamar un grito que lo hace sentirse listo para su lanzamiento. Vegeta no pierde el tiempo y extiende marcadamente ambos brazos a los lados de los cuales salen chispas disparadas de sus palmas, terminando por formarse en circunferencias que explotan una vez que el portador junta ambas manos al frente directamente apuntando a donde está la energía contraria.

Su Big-Bang empieza su trayecto para colisionar con la Genkidama del contrario. Gokú desaparece con su velocidad para no ser golpeado por ese ataque que se aproxima. La punta de la masa volátil lanzada por Vegeta impacta directamente sobre una esquina de la enorme circunferencia de esa majestuosa energía la cual ya sabía de sus efectos devastadores. El proclamado Rey utiliza todo su poder para no permitir que toda esa masa empiece a acercarse a él para hacerle daño.

No importaba si Kakarotto lo atacase físicamente o a distancia de nuevo, podía defenderse con sus brazos largos de energía que era capaz de hacer hacer crecer a voluntad dependiendo de las acciones de su contrario para protegerse.

Sus esfuerzos rinden frutos cuando logra retroceder gradualmente la Genkidama apartándola de su posición original. Su propio poder responde a su ímpetu por lograr sacar esa amenaza de órbita preocupándose más por lograr acabar con ella que por otra cosa.

Su ataque sigue surtiendo el efecto deseado… hasta que una manifestación repentina justo a su espalda lo hace voltear rápidamente para cerciorarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un brillo incandescente de otra esfera enorme de energía muy parecida a la que estaba agrediendo le quitó el sentido de profundidad al tenerla demasiado cerca a punto de golpearlo. Gokú había aparecido con ayuda de la tele-transportación esta vez llevando consigo otra Genkidama que fue trasladada entera junto con su creador justo detrás de Vegeta.

Con un grito de ataque y furia, Gokú empuja la esfera desde el otro extremo para que haga impacto sobre su objetivo. Vegeta como por instinto interpone sus brazos artificiales tratando de usar un escudo propio que lo proteja de semejante abominación; pero éstos comienzan a desintegrarse al mero contacto con la enorme superficie que continúa su avance.

La fuerza de gravedad lo atrae cada vez más hacia la bola de energía que sigue amenazante desde atrás. Intenta escapar pero la fuerza de atracción es demasiada. Se da cuenta que tiene que seguir empujando la Genkidama que tiene al frente cuando, de repente, otro clon de Gokú se aparece desde el otro extremo de la primera esfera gigante creada aplicando la fuerza suficiente para comenzar a ganar terreno.

De pronto el príncipe se ve en dos situaciones que no puede controlar. Primero tiene que lidiar con la esfera de atrás la que lo golpea hacia el frente ocasionando la rotura de su Big-Bang sin ser capaz de seguir manteniendo su ataque defensivo. Por consecuencia su cuerpo se estremece notablemente provocando distorsión en su propia imagen. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la esfera que tiene al frente suyo se aproxima cada vez más hasta aplastarlo de frente, provocando una fricción intensa que culmina en un choque de masas presionándose con gran fuerza, con el cuerpo de Vegeta en medio de ellas.

Vegeta sentía cómo su propio poder iba disminuyendo poco a poco. El entero contacto de esa energía pura en su contra se trataba nada menos que la tierra misma revelándose a su reinado. Todo el rechazo de su causa iba dirigido con creces en fuertes dosis de dos Genkidamas enormes que duplicaban los efectos una vez unidas.

Tratando de ganar terreno una de otra, ambas se presionan al frente con la energía suficiente para empezar a sufrir dobleces en su estructura llegando a tomar una forma ovalada como si de gomas gigantes se tratara. El sonido de la colisión era estruendoso, parecido al choque de dos astros en el espacio. Gokú y su clon seguían aplicando presión apostándolo todo a la ejecución de ambos ataques utilizando toda la capacidad de su cuerpo. No iba a desaprovechar la enorme oportunidad que había logrado de atrapar a Vegeta de esa manera.

Finalmente, ambos llegan a una conclusión. La otra entidad, la otra parte que había tomado el dominio total del cuerpo donde habita puede sentir cómo él mismo se desvanece también por acción de ese tremendo poder. Y no está dispuesto a irse antes de entregar un último mensaje.

- "No podía esperarse menos de él. Ese eterno e inmenso sentido de justicia es tan fuerte que puede incluso ir más allá del instinto o linaje. Esta energía que él utiliza es toda suya, se la ganó por mérito propio. Estuvimos realmente cerca de generar una nueva era para los nuestros, pero veo que el destino aun no quiere que sea nuestro tiempo".

- "Sabes que todo lo que hicimos no fue maldad pura, sino un acto de amor. Ambos sabemos que siempre tuvimos la necesidad de hacer esto, pero para una raza como esta siempre íbamos a ser los eternos villanos. Los Saiya - Jin como nosotros... No... Más bien tú y yo, somos unos genios que nos expresamos de esta manera. Muy pocos van a poder entendernos; así como Kakarotto es un caso en un millón, nosotros también somos sólo un punto en un cielo lleno de estrellas".

- "Te felicito porque permitiste que tus deseos más reprimidos por fin salieran a flote. Ni siquiera nuestro padre el Rey Vegeta se habría atrevido a tanto. Sólo tú y yo sabemos por qué hicimos todo esto. Si vamos a sufrir un tremendo castigo por lo que hemos hecho, que así sea; pero yo moriré feliz sabiendo que seguí mi corazón y que expresé cada deseo sin freno de esa moral proveniente de gente que sólo está dispuesta a juzgarnos".

El otro Vegeta sonrió de medio lado con todo el júbilo de su orgullo expresado al máximo. No había nadie más ahí que pudiera comprender al cien por cien los sentimientos del orgulloso Príncipe Saiya - Jin. Por más que buscara que afuera lo comprendieran, jamás iba a escapar al juicio y a la ignorancia. Una batalla con el mundo que tenía que librar solo el resto de su vida.

Tal vez necesitaba irse a otro planeta donde las cosas fueran tal como él las ve, en un mundo donde no hubiera represiones morales de ningún tipo y no se forzara a nadie a vivir de la manera en como otros esperan que se viva. Esas presiones sociales que siempre lo golpearon y lo condenaron para que se adaptara a vivir como otros querían por fin ya no las sentía pesadas en sus hombros como nunca antes.

Se había dado cuenta que uno de los dos tenía que sacrificarse para acabar con toda esa ola de sufrimiento, y el Vegeta que había tomado el mando había sido el que iba a correr ese tremendo riesgo.

- ¿Te volveré a ver? -Preguntó Vegeta siendo capaz de observarse a sí mismo viéndose de reojo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras se daba la espalda.

- "Tal vez cuando te vuelvan a presionar y necesites de un ego fuerte que te saque adelante y no te haga olvidarte de ti mismo, tal vez puede que yo resurja. Porque así es y siempre será; porque sólo somos tú y yo, y la eterna soledad que nos rodea".

La imagen de su otro yo comienza a desvanecerse en una silueta difusa que se ve cada vez más degradada por la cercanía y la intensidad de la luz blanca que le da de frente. Se da la vuelta dando la completa espalda mientras comienza a caminar hacia el frente y hacia el infinito. La luz blanca se hace cada vez más intensa hasta que no queda nada más que pueda servir de punto de referencia para ubicarse en ese espacio.

* * *

><p>La escena regresa con las dos Genkidamas fusionándose hasta causar una tremenda explosión. El espacio y el tiempo son doblados como si una fuerza de proporciones colosales estuviera a punto de generar un agujero negro en ese punto. Finalmente... La energía contraída se expande y libera un desprendimiento de partículas producto de una explosión en el aire semejante a la destrucción de un planeta.<p>

Una línea altamente prolongada se delinea extendiéndose más allá de la curvatura de la tierra prolongándose más allá de la atmósfera. La explosión en el centro se asemeja a un ojo abierto con la constante salida de partículas fuera de este. Semejante manifestación arroja una resonancia blanquiazul nociva para el ojo humano. El sonido de una explosión astral se escucha intensamente con la fineza de un sonido que expresa su particular naturaleza.

El cuerpo maltrecho de Vegeta, ya sin las llamas azules cubriéndolo, comienza a caer desde las alturas después que el cese gradual de la explosión permitió ver su completa forma. Fue cayendo lentamente en dirección al suelo con brazos y pies rendidos a la merced de lo que el viento y la gravedad del planeta dictaran sentencia.

Y sin esperar a que Vegeta se durmiera, Gokú se abalanza sobre él quitándolo rápidamente de esa escena tranquila para empujarlo violentamente con sus manos sobre su pecho. Lo empuja con tremendo ímpetu metiéndolo dentro de una trayectoria diagonal que los lleva directo a un territorio plano de una montaña donde están a punto de hacer colisión.

El impacto es atronador sobre ese jardín de rosas y pasto verde sobre ese suelo. El cuerpo de Vegeta cae arrastrándose sobre ese territorio de plantas verdes delineando con su propio cuerpo toda esa trayectoria en forma de tierra levantada desde su subsuelo. El impulso de ambos sigue arrastrando al Príncipe en el suelo con Gokú tomándolo ahora del cuello. La cabeza del Saiya – Jin se golpeaba a cada rato con la tierra, específicamente en su nuca de forma periódica en la superficie donde estaba aterrizando.

Finalmente los dos se detienen. Gokú presiona un rato el cuello de su anterior amigo con intenciones de asfixiarlo hasta desfallecerlo; pero su sentido humano y moral lo hacen detenerse a tiempo, justo al ver que la ahora víctima se estaba ahogando sin apenas exclamar gemido alguno de dolor esporádico. Luego lo tomó de las mangas de su camisa azul observando con rabia ese semblante dolorido, cansado y desgastado por la culpabilidad de los traumas del tiempo.

Vegeta permanecía con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo debido a la fuerte conmoción del impacto. Gokú intenta canalizar de alguna manera todo su coraje ahora expresándolo con golpes que van dirigidos a la cara del Príncipe uno seguido del otro, mientras se sienta arriba de él para que no escape. La cabeza del agredido giraba de un lado a otro por los golpes izquierdos y derechos que iban dirigidos a cada parte de su cara. Ya casi no expresaba sonidos de dolor, aun cuando su agresor seguía gritando y gritando con cada golpe lanzado sin poder contenerse la rabia que le salía de los ojos.

Unos cuantos castigos más y finalmente se detiene. Respira hondo repetidas veces intentando recobrar energías. Aquello lo había ayudado a sacar toda la rabia que aun tenía acumulada. Se para lentamente dejando su mano apoyada sobre el pecho de Vegeta en señal de desprecio, empujándose sobre él hasta que logra levantarse por completo.

Avanza unos cuantos pasos al frente, exhausto, con ganas de tomar un buen descanso. Un aura roja lo envuelve como si de una cortina circular se tratara y en sólo unos instantes, su poder se desvanece dejando al descubierto el cese de su transformación para volver a su apariencia de antes. Su pelo corto negro lucía desaliñado como siempre se le había visto, y sus ropas holgadas de combate se veían desgastadas por el paso del tiempo.

Se quedó ahí de pie sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente a Vegeta quien todavía yacía postrado en el piso. Ambos estaban a sólo unos centímetros de separación. Vegeta comienza a reincorporarse después de recuperar el aliento y la conciencia, mientras se ladeaba desde el suelo para irse levantando poco a poco con las manos apoyadas sobre el verde pasto.

Su frente ya goteaba sangre por las heridas recibidas durante el combate, teniendo además las partes de las rodillas descubiertas en tela por su dañado atuendo. Apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para permanecer hincado en una posición parecida a una plegaria, como atreviéndose a pedir perdón por todo lo que había hecho.

Mantuvo sus palmas al frente para sostenerse lo que sus energías le permitían. Permaneció con la mirada baja largo tiempo hasta que el silencio de ese ambiente con el sol visible del atardecer se deja de expresar cuando uno de los dos se atreve a hablar.

- Yo… Yo… Yo estoy…

- ¡Cállate! –Le gritó Gokú con la ira mostrada por el aspecto rígido de su cuerpo.

- Kakarotto… -Dijo Vegeta con voz débil- Tienes que escucharme… Aunque sea una última vez… Pero por favor escúchame.

El viento sopló tranquilo moviendo a todo el verde pasto y las flores de diferentes colores que se asemejaban a los jardines. En esa montaña estéril y llana rodeada solamente por arena marrón, sólo la parte donde ellos estaban era vida pura.

El sol se veía enorme en el cielo a sólo unos cuantos pasos de ocultarse por completo. Una que otra nube recta de tono carmesí con mezclas de anaranjado en sus límites servía de sombra al astro estrella del sistema solar. Sin que Gokú lo quisiera, Vegeta comenzó a hablar. Y aun a pesar de su enojo, quiso escuchar lo que tenía que decir esperando que en sus palabras encontrara aunque sea una pisca de justificación por todo lo que se había atrevido a hacer.

- Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí… -Agregó con el tono de voz bajo y dolido- Yo… No había nadie mejor que tú… Que pudiera detenerme. –El cabello de Gokú se mueve sospechosamente como si aquel comentario hubiera perturbado su ánimo- Te eché de menos… Mucho de menos… No sabía a dónde te habías ido todo este tiempo y yo… Yo simplemente estoy muy feliz.

- … Hay muchas cosas que no te han dicho… -Continuó el Príncipe- Hay cosas que nos ocultaron desde siempre… Y yo siempre he cargado con todo ese peso… Todo con tal de no preocupar a nadie… -Se atreve a alzar su cansada mirada para ver una vez más a su mejor amigo, hablando siempre en tono lastimero- Esto, Kakarotto, es lo que soy… Perdona por no haber tenido la fortaleza suficiente de seguir tu camino… Perdona por no haberlo confesado desde hace tiempo… Pero no podía… -Baja la mirada nuevamente- Simplemente no podía revelar algo así…

- … No viviste lo que yo, no pasaste lo que yo… No creo que te puedas poner del todo en mi lugar… -Gokú hace un sonido apenas perceptible de molestia- Lo que llevaba por dentro sólo podía expresarse, lamentablemente… A través de algo como esto…

- ¡Mataste a Krillin, mataste a Ten, mataste a Yamcha, a mis hijos, a mi esposa, a tu propia esposa e hijos, a todos mis amigos! –Toma un ligero respiro apenas respetando el ciclo de la respiración- ¿¡Qué hay de glorioso y satisfactorio en eso!?

Gokú estuvo a punto de voltearse y dejársele ir otra vez a golpes; pero, a pesar de todo, de algún modo se había compadecido. Tal vez si no hubiera escuchado lo poco que había hablado se le hubiera dejado ir otra vez con todo. Pero sólo se quedó ahí escuchando con el cuerpo algo encorvado por el coraje.

- Kakarotto… Yo no debí estar aquí, yo debí haberme ido lejos… -Replicó con voz más alta para hacer la observación- No debiste traerme aquí… Yo nunca iba a cambiar… Yo solamente iba a seguir trayendo destrucción… Todos ellos, a todos los que maté… No habría sucedido de otro modo, estaba aterrado, realmente aterrado… -Aprieta su puño izquierdo sujetando el pasto- Si hubiera tenido la fortaleza suficiente, el poder suficiente… Ni siquiera mi valor y mi empeño bastaron para sobreponerme a esto…

- … No te pido que me perdones, no te pido que me comprendas… Sólo… Te pido que me escuches sin juzgar nada, sin señalarme con el dedo y decirme que me esté tranquilo, que me olvide de la situación o que me quede callado…

Aquello sonó a ruego a través de una petición sincera. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer hacia una flor que tenía debajo suyo mientras sollozaba como reacción a su dolor. Permaneció ahí agachado esperando castigo alguno de su otrora amigo, algo que no llegó por más que esperase la respuesta a su plegaria.

Habiéndose calmado lo suficiente para proceder con su habla, su semblante cansado se vuelve a relajar mientras continúa en su confesión.

- Somos genios, Kakarotto… Tú a tu manera y yo a la mía… Cómo me hubiera encantado tenerte en aquella época como amigo, conquistando mundos… Conociendo nuevos lugares… Extendiendo nuestro imperio por el Universo entero… Pero el destino nos puso de esta manera, para que aprendiéramos uno del otro… Para que fuéramos enemigos y luego amigos, y enseñarnos a nosotros mismos el camino que debíamos seguir… De ahora en adelante.

- … Estoy feliz de que seas el ejemplo, de que se puede dejar a un lado el pasado si realmente encuentras la manera… Yo no pude escapar a lo que realmente soy, yo simplemente no puedo… Que los demás decidan qué hacer conmigo… Que yo decidiré lo que habré de hacer, para poder estar en paz…

Gokú, inexplicablemente, se había calmado un poco después de escucharlo. Aunque no lo admitiera él también albergó esos sentimientos de venganza y de acabar con todo sin importar las consecuencias. Tuvo el impulso de saber más de una vez lo que se siente destruir un planeta entero, quitar una vida o miles de ellas, convertirse en el antagonista y malhechor dictador donde sólo su ley importara.

Él también había luchado contra ese instinto constantemente, ese mismo instinto empujado por todos los siglos y los siglos que sus antepasados les heredaron sin que ellos tuvieran elección.

- Fue un error haberte dejado aquí, debí llevarte conmigo cuando me fui. –Agregó en tono más calmado sin voltear a verlo en ningún momento- Uno elige a dónde quiere ir, Vegeta. Nos engañaste todo este tiempo creyendo que todo estaba bien. Te perdoné lo de Babidi porque pude ver que aun había bondad en ti a pesar de todo, te di la oportunidad de que te reformaras y que conocieras este mundo.

- Tuviste una familia aquí en la tierra. Tuviste amigos que te estimaron y te confiaron sus propias vidas. Probablemente necesito ser tú para entender completamente qué es lo que sientes y por qué piensas lo que piensas… Pero lo que acabas de hacer no tiene justificación, digas lo que digas siempre tuviste la oportunidad de elegir.

- Lo que pasó con mi abuelo cuando me golpeé en la cabeza supuestamente borró toda mi programación de acabar con todo. Pero no… Te confieso que no fue así. Yo elegí seguir el camino del bien, yo elegí darme una segunda oportunidad así como a todos los seres vivos que habitan este planeta. No me arrepiento de mi decisión porque no me ha traído más que felicidad. Pensé que con el tiempo tú te darías también esa segunda oportunidad; pero veo que simplemente no pudiste con algo así.

- Perdóname. Yo también me equivoqué respecto a ti.

Vegeta alza por última vez la mirada empezando a sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo hizo con toda la intensidad de su alma y ya no solamente por justificación para sólo alimentar el orgullo. Su rostro lucía angelical e inmaculado con todas las facciones de su cara dentro de un tremendo júbilo, llegando a levantar sus mejillas hacia arriba y curvear las pestañas cerradas de sus ojos con marcada gentileza.

Le sonrió a Kakarotto, a la vida, a la oportunidad de por fin haberse deshecho de este mal que lo había perseguido por tantos años. Con la mirada totalmente levantada, por primera vez disfrutó la brisa que le rosaba su piel, el aroma a flores de ese jardín natural y el sonido a nada de ese hermoso y enorme paisaje con una vista montañosa digna de admirarse.

- Gracias.

Un crujido ocasionado por la rotura de sus huesos y la lesión de su curva cervical le desfiguran la mirada expresando la muerte. Sus vértebras rotas ya no son suficientes para sostener su cuello y éste se amolda a la total merced de la mano de su agresor.

Gokú había girado su tronco súbitamente dando un golpe de tajo de su mano en turno. Aun tenía la expresión de enojo en su rostro y apenas alcanzó a notar la expresión de sonrisa de Vegeta después que su expresión cambió a una más carente de emoción justo después de golpearlo de esa manera.

Aquel ataque sorpresivo provocó una muerte instantánea. A pesar del golpe y su efecto, el cuerpo del Saiya- Jin cae suavemente sobre el lado al que fue empujado siendo amortiguado por el pasto que le sirvió en su caída.

El otrora Príncipe, y el proclamado Rey de los Saiya – Jin, había dejado de ser más. Había muerto a manos de su propio compatriota y amigo quien le había dado la oportunidad de escucharlo. Y eso para él, aunque fuera solamente en alma a partir de ahora, era más que suficiente.

Gokú se le queda viendo un rato atreviéndose a observarle sólo de reojo. Dejó salir su instinto asesino a fin de cuentas y no le importó hacerlo de esa manera. Pues si no iba a ser él quien detuviera a Vegeta de esa manera, probablemente nadie más iba a poder hacerle frente si él seguía con vida alimentándose de ese orgullo y de esa ira que cada vez lo hacían llegar más lejos. Esta vez no se quiso arriesgar a volverlo a dejar con vida.

Gokú se vuelve nuevamente hacia el frente para dedicar unas últimas palabras.

- Voy a revivir a todos los que mataste con las Esferas del Dragón que tengo en mi interior. Voy a restaurar esta tierra, y voy a borrarles la memoria a todos a los que les quitaste la vida para que no recuerden nada de lo que pasó. Y sólo después, cuando haya terminado de hacer todo eso… -Vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un último vistazo- … Tal vez después te reviva.

Gokú dijo eso último y comenzó a avanzar hacia delante. Su larga sombra era proyectada por efecto del sol que estaba próximo a ocultarse dentro del horizonte más cercano. La marcada silueta sobre el área verde y sobre el cuerpo inerte de Vegeta se fue retirando cada vez más conforme él seguía avanzando hacia el Astro Rey que lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Sólo estaban Gokú, el enorme sol anaranjado del frente y su larga sombra sobre la zona árida del suelo. Las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento cuando la ausencia de luz seguía cediendo terreno.

El Saiya – Jin caminaba sin arrepentimientos ni remordimientos de nada esperando haberle dado a su amigo Vegeta lo que él siempre estuvo buscando: un lugar donde él fuera enteramente comprendido y amado, visto como un héroe que se había atrevido a realizar sus más ocultos instintos… Y confesar sus más oscuros secretos.

FIN

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, es un placer contribuir con mi grano de arena para que la página donde se realizan este tipo de concursos siga teniendo alta participación y siga creciendo cada vez más para ir llevando esto a otro nivel.<p>

A todos los que se hayan encontrado directamente con este fic o se los hayan recomendado, les comento que fue lanzado para participar en un reto asignado desde la página de facebook 'Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball'. Para todos los amantes de esta gran serie les recomiendo ampliamente que vayan a visitar esta página y chequen todo su material donde ustedes también pueden participar dentro de las convocatorias abiertas que se realizan.

Hasta pronto y mucha suerte. Se despide de ustedes Skipper1.


	2. Cómo se hizo

¿CÓMO SE HIZO?

Saludos; mi nombre es Óscar Porras, soy Diseñador Gráfico de profesión y también Técnico en Computación. Actualmente tengo 29 años de edad y estoy emprendiendo Network Marketing en una empresa que distribuye café. También me dedico a la actuación, he participado en cortometrajes y he viajado a diferentes ciudades para presentar las obras donde interpreto mis papeles; entre los personajes que me han tocado han sido Pancho Villa, Benito Juárez, Tramoya, Timón y Mufasa del Rey León, entre otros más.

Les dejo unos vídeos donde se ven algunas de mis actuaciones. Solamente agreguen el www, youtube y el com con sus respectivos puntos antes de los enlaces ya que la página de fanfiction no permite publicar enlaces completos a otras páginas:

watch?v=dBeYLcCI1xI

watch?v=Zf3gZrdUHm0

En este momento estoy escribiendo una novela a través de un concurso llamado NaNoWriMo donde el reto es escribir una historia de 50,000 palabras en un mes. Esta historia fue una prueba para ver qué tantas palabras podía crear en un corto periodo de tiempo. Y viendo que en poco más de una semana logré las 30,000, fue entonces que me animé a participar en dicho concurso.

De mis proyectos que estoy haciendo actualmente están lanzarnos oficialmente como banda de rock y pop alternativo, pues estoy dentro de un grupo donde soy el vocalista. También mi intención es desempeñarme en el profesionalismo de boxeo por lo que pronto estaré participando en una cartelera para empezar a crear mi historial. También he hecho doblaje de voces para personajes de Youtube, he empezado a hacer animaciones para comenzar a subirlas en mi canal y próximamente espero viajar por todo el mundo una vez que mi franquicia de café se haga exitosa.

Aquí les dejo un vídeo de un personaje que me tocó para doblaje:

watch?v=AMnwbXS-ZDE

Y sin más que decir, ni tampoco para aburrirlos al estarles hablando solamente de mí mismo, vamos a pasar directamente a este especial que he elaborado para todos ustedes para que conozcan el proceso de creación de la historia y todo aquello que me inspiró para hacerla:

* * *

><p>INTRODUCCIÓN<p>

"Sólo somos tú y yo, y la eterna soledad que nos rodea".

Siempre pensé en Vegeta como un tipo que se estuvo guardando muchas cosas que raras veces le podía contar a cualquiera sobre ello. Siempre lo imaginé como un personaje con oscuros secretos el cual, por lo mismo, siempre se comportaba aislándose lo más que puede de los demás. Al principio muchos pueden pensar que lo hacía porque disfrutaba de su soledad; pero a través de este reto y de la frase que me asignaron en el concurso, fue cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que, detrás de esa actitud fría y aislada, se escondía un ser temeroso de sí mismo y del futuro, siempre inconforme con su presente y traumatizado con su pasado.

Cuando me tocó dos veces representarlo en el reto fue algo que aproveché con creces, pues siempre existe una conciencia dentro de nosotros mismos que nos indica cuando las cosas están bien o cuando están mal. En esta ocasión pensé en una identidad totalmente independiente dentro de sí mismo que le recordara la importancia de seguir siendo y actuando como un Saiya – Jin y hacer las cosas de acuerdo a ese objetivo.

La forma en como lo presiona y lo hace perder el control de esa manera no es porque su otra parte sea solamente malvada o lo quiera torturar, sino que se preocupa por seguir preservándose en el tiempo y no desaparecer por completo ante la nueva vida tranquila, sedentaria y sin objetivos que el Príncipe eligió vivir al lado de su esposa, sus hijos y dentro de la Corporación.

Todos tenemos un inconsciente que siempre nos lleva a obtener los resultados que ahora tenemos. Ya sea en dinero, en relaciones personales, en creencias y costumbres, en la forma de hablar que tenemos y hasta la forma en como caminamos… Siempre hay un inconsciente o un instinto que nos hace actuar de cierta manera o hacer las cosas de cierto modo aunque no lo sepamos o no seamos conscientes de ello. La pelea constante que tiene Vegeta consigo mismo simboliza la constante y eterna batalla entre el bien y el mal que todos adentro libramos, así como el Yin y el Yang que siempre opera en cada momento de nuestras vidas.

Cada vez que yo he tenido que tomar una decisión bien importante me veo en un "juego de tennis mental" crucial donde tengo que ser muy cuidadoso sobre cuál de las dos partes le voy a prestar más atención. Las mejores cosas que he logrado en mi vida han sido gracias a que he logrado librar batallas conmigo mismo que me han impulsado a tomar decisiones que en otras condiciones no hubiera podido tomar.

* * *

><p>LA FRASE DEL RETO Y SU APLICACIÓN<p>

En la frase "Sólo somos tú y yo, y la eterna soledad que nos rodea" vi una oportunidad de mostrar toda esa naturaleza que ronda a nuestro personaje principal y mostrar, en este fic, tan sólo una idea de las muchas cosas que lo pueden estar torturando o frenando para hacer ciertas cosas.

También vi la oportunidad perfecta de mostrar mi inconformidad por la manera en como se ha estado representando a Vegeta en estos últimos tiempos. En las más recientes películas de Dragon Ball no me ha gustado, en lo personal, cómo se ha visto Vegeta dentro de estas tramas. Y también eso va dentro de la serie. Me vino a la idea que su potencial se había disminuido precisamente por lo mismo, porque estaba dejando de lado ese instinto Saiya – Jin que lo hacía siempre llegar más lejos y esa rivalidad con Gokú que poco a poco vimos que fue desapareciendo hasta ser nulo en GT.

En lo personal no pienso en Vegeta como un personaje que pelea por la justicia, sino como una identidad independiente con otros deseos en mente y otros propósitos a realizar. Honestamente nunca pensé que se iba a olvidar completamente de conquistar planetas y colonias, o que sus impulsos de obtener el máximo el poder para sobrevivir y distinguirse de los más débiles fuera a quedar totalmente desplazado sin más.

Me encantó el Vegeta que surgió por la posesión de Babidi, y fue entonces que se me ocurrió la idea de utilizar eso como una entidad independiente que fue creada a partir de ese momento, y que iba a estar asechando a Vegeta de este modo como se ve en el fic. Simplemente hay cosas que siento que no se pueden dejar de lado ni mucho menos un fuerte instinto asesino como el que tenía el personaje, recordando también que siempre había sido un amplio defensor del orgullo Saiya – Jin de lo cual se convirtió en su principal figura e imagen.

* * *

><p>VEGETA Y BULMA<p>

En esta parte yo mezclé una experiencia muy fuerte que tuve con una mujer la cual yo pretendía, y lo que ocurrió después de enterarme de esos oscuros secretos fue que siempre viví una disyuntiva sobre qué es lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, si perdonarla por su gran falta y seguir amándola, o bien alejarme por completo de ella.

Son cosas que solamente te puedes guardar y que no puedes contar a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. De ahí el título del fic "Secretos Inconfesables". La escena de Vegeta alucinando que mataba a Bulma en la cocina simbolizan todas las veces que tuve las ganas de decirle a esa mujer en su cara lo que sabía, y mostrarle la evidencia en mano. También representa mi deseo de hacerle pagar por ello, no en el sentido de hacerle algo malo o de perjudicarla a través de alguna agresión, sino por ese impulso que sentía de confesar este secreto a las personas más cercanas a ella para, de alguna manera, sentirme apoyado y comprendido en dicha situación.

Además, todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas siempre hemos soñado con matar a ese alguien que nos ha hecho sufrir notablemente alguna desgracia, así que esa escena también representa parte de esa naturaleza humana; pero es muy diferente sentir ese impulso a realmente hacerlo, por lo que no me parece cosa grave llegar a imaginar ese tipo de situaciones cuando a veces, en determinadas ocasiones, eso nos ayuda a 'matar' a ese alguien en nuestras cabezas para que esa situación ya no nos siga perjudicando.

En la parte donde por fin acaba con ella me inspiré en historias como El Fantasma de la Ópera o La Bella y la Bestia, donde la tragedia se expresa a través de un escenario tipo teatro donde se resalta la gallardía y los sentimientos de los personajes a través del canto, la poesía, los bailes y demás elementos que hacen ver a la función elegante y elaborada. También aproveché mi experiencia en el teatro para relatar esta particular escena. He participado en obras donde se requiere la habilidad de poder imaginarte las cosas cuando no están ahí y comportarte y actuar como si realmente estuvieran. De ahí también que haya hecho este fic muy descrito y detallado.

* * *

><p>LA FILOSOFÍA DEL SAIYA – JIN<p>

Por ahí comentó una lectora que a su parecer los Saiya – Jin los veía muy parecidos a los espartanos. Pienso que hay algo de verdad en ello, sobre todo por la manera en como ellos defienden el honor arriesgando sus vidas para la consecución de su objetivos y la preservación de su linaje. A los Saiya – Jin los considero como una especie bárbara con un alto instinto de superación, muy ligados a la tendencia de la naturaleza a desechar lo que no puede preservarse a través del tiempo por ser algo más débil que termina cediendo terreno a aquello que es más fuerte.

Los veo como unos seres insaciables de poder y pertenencias, algo así como una plaga la cual no se detendrá hasta haber conquistado todo sin importar códigos morales y éticos, el daño a otros e incluso la esclavitud de los demás a cambio de su propio bienestar. Son seres con los cuales no puedes negociar algo a menos que seas superior a ellos y no tengan otra opción que hacer un tratado. Y así como la plaga, siguen creciendo en número y en poder sin detenerse a menos que una fuerza opresora actúe sobre ellos con tal de mantenerlos bajo control.

Soy de los que creen en la ley hereditaria de la naturaleza a través de las generaciones. Siempre heredamos la forma de pensar, de actuar, los hábitos, las virtudes genéticas y hasta las enfermedades tanto de nuestros padres, de nuestros abuelos, bisabuelos y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los tiempos remotos, en aquellos donde empezaron a surgir los primeros seres humanos. Tenemos instintos desarrollados que se siguen preservando a través del tiempo, cosas que seguimos repitiendo de los cavernícolas (como a la hora de conseguir y elegir a nuestras parejas) y también de otras épocas donde nuestros antepasados pensaron o actuaron de algún modo y todo eso pasó a formar parte del proceso hereditario que ahora tenemos. Somos la suma no solamente de nuestros padres directos, sino también de todos los antepasados que vinieron detrás de ellos.

Por eso fue que en esta historia manejé esa ley hereditaria con Vegeta, pues al ser una persona tradicionalista íntimamente ligada al legado Saiya – Jin, todavía tenía muchos principios arraigados de su raza y difícilmente iba a poder escapar a ello. Esos instintos e impulsos que sentía venían precisamente empujados por todas esas generaciones de atrás que siempre estuvieron haciendo las cosas de esa manera.

* * *

><p>EL FINAL<p>

Nadie mejor que el propio Gokú para acabar con todo esto, pues él también es una representación fiel de la época de oro de los Saiya – Jin que viene a otro planeta a vivir otro tipo de historia. Gokú siempre se nos mostró como una persona amable con un alto sentido de justicia; pero al igual que un auténtico Saiya – Jin, imaginé que no iba a estar totalmente exento de toda esta herencia que también arrastró su compatriota Vegeta.

Honestamente iba a terminar el fic justo donde Vegeta acaba con Bulma porque se me hizo el cierre perfecto para toda esta locura por la que el príncipe había pasado. Pensé en terminarlo justo ahí para dejarlo a la especulación del lector sobre qué iba a pasar después, si Vegeta se iba a quedar ahí o iba a terminar con el mundo. Fue entonces que decidí darle un punto final a su locura a manos de otro auténtico Saiya – Jin que fuera digno, por así decirlo, de encararlo y terminarlo de esa manera.

Y Gokú terminando por darle muerte a su propio compañero fue el cierre que elegí dar para representar la tragedia propia de esta historia.

* * *

><p>INSPIRACIÓN<p>

Soy de los que encuentran la inspiración después de sentarse y empezar a llamarla con el trabajo propio. Pero también me he basado en otras cosas que he visto a lo largo de mi trayectoria como escritor, me refiero a metrajes así como libros esporádicos que he leído. Confieso que no soy amante de los libros, realmente leo poco y solamente aquello que me interesa notablemente, prefiero en su lugar sacar las cosas de la abstracción y de la experiencia a la hora de escribir.

Esta historia la pensé de esta manera después de leer El Perfume de Patrick Süskind y ver cómo su protagonista veía el mundo totalmente diferente a la mayoría. Para él obtener el olor perfecto era su pasión y su amor, y si tenía que matar para sacar las mejores fragancias, lo hacía. Era un ser totalmente ajeno a la costumbre humana pues nació entre los pescados putrefactos con su madre dándole a luz totalmente aborrecida de su retoño. Es ahí que podemos encontrar explicación al por qué existe gente en el mundo que mata, asesina, tortura y hace daño a los demás de una manera tan carente de sentimientos y de lógica humana para nosotros. Tal vez son así por la manera en la que fueron concebidos, o por alguna otra cosa.

¿Y cómo ven el mundo esas personas que consideramos locas o enfermas? ¿Cómo lo sienten? ¿Para ellos qué es el amor y cómo lo expresan? Un ser humano, por su naturaleza, no es del todo malo; soy de los que creen que siempre hay una pizca de algo bueno aun así estemos hablando del más despiadado de los despiadados. Fue todo lo que traté de explicar en el fic o dejarlo implícito, inspirado propiamente en ese libro que si aun no lo han leído, les recomiendo ampliamente que lo hagan.

En las escenas donde la gente moría y era asechada por el Vegeta transformado puedo enumerar películas como Godzilla que salió en este 2014, el vídeo juego Parasite Eve, películas de terror como las de Freddy Krueger y otras por ahí del género que ya no recuerdo sus nombres pero que me sirvieron notablemente de inspiración.

Y, debo de confesar… Esta historia es el reflejo de cosas que me sucedieron en el pasado y que no puedo contar a nadie, por eso le di ese toque de suspenso sobre algo malo que había pasado con el personaje pero que no revelaba abiertamente para dejarlo a través de respuestas inconclusas a las preguntas del otro Vegeta.

* * *

><p>CONCLUSIONES FINALES<p>

Siempre elaboro las historias asumiendo el papel de un director de cine que les dice a los personajes qué es lo que tienen que hacer en determinadas escenas. También me pongo en el papel de guionista quien resalta a cada rato cómo debe de ser la trama y los diálogos para que no se pierda la esencia de la historia. También me visualizo como el encargado del vestuario quien determina cómo deben ir vestidos los personajes ante determinadas escenas, y me veo también como el encargado del diseño el cual se ocupa de hacer la representación visual de todo lo que se propone en la historia, es decir, cómo luciría Vegeta y de qué manera una vez transformado en llamas.

Siempre escribo fics visualizándome como un escritor que publica sus obras a través de editoriales que lo ayudan a propagar su obra por todo el mundo. Siempre me preocupo por brindar la mejor experiencia posible, cuidando la gramática y la ortografía lo mejor que puedo, para que el lector encuentre un texto fluido a través del cual se pueda acercar lo mayor posible a lo que yo quiero transmitir y a lo que originalmente quiero que se entienda con tal de que el mensaje final de la historia quede entregado y absorbido apropiadamente.

No me queda nada más que decir que gracias por haberme acompañado en este especial, realmente es un honor y un privilegio poder formar parte de esto y espero seguir participando en más concursos de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" la cual les recomiendo ampliamente que la busquen en facebook, vean su contenido y gocen del material nuevo así como de los fics que se publican de los concursos que lanza la página. Y también los invito a que se animen y participen en alguno de ellos, pues en experiencias como esta todos ganamos y adquirimos conocimientos valiosos.

Hasta la próxima. Se despide de ustedes Skipper1.


End file.
